


Dusted Betrayal

by NightEchoes



Series: Under the Shadows of Silence [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Erin Hunter, F/F, F/M, Fallenclan, FireClan, Gen, M/M, Multi, NewClan, Other, Warrior Cats, snowclan - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEchoes/pseuds/NightEchoes
Summary: The warrior clans, SnowClan, FireClan, FallenClan and NewClan all live together in peace and harmony. But something in the shadows is emerging, something dark and evil. The warrior clans depend on the lives on a pawful of cats, while everyone else fades away in the mind of insane





	1. Allegiances

Leader - 

Rushingstar - Brown tom with white under belly and dark blue eyes

 

Med cat - 

Featherflight

Pale white tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

(Apprentice - Newtpaw)

 

Deputy - 

Nightleaf

Jet black she-cat with white paws, green eyes.

 

Warriors - 

Russetfoot - black and dark ginger dappled tom with dark ginger paws , amber eyes.

Palepelt - pale ginger she-cat with white paws and pale green eyes.

(Apprentice Dawnpaw)

Foxstep - dark ginger tabby tom with white chest and gold eyes

(Apprentice Fernpaw)

Shadow-whisker - Black she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitleap - orange tom with white paws and very faint tabby markings. Has orange eyes. (Made warrior in Dusted Betrayal)

Stormspirit -  dark grey tabby tom with lighter grey stripes and dark blue eyes

Hazelfang - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice Ivypaw)

Smokefur - light grey tom with darker legs and tail tip with yellow eyes

 

Apprentices - 

Fernpaw - brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Ivypaw - ginger and black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 

Dawnpaw - orange red she-cat with white chest fur and blue eyes.  
Newtpaw - dark brown tom with a white chest and stomach with yellow eyes

 

Queens -

Bluerain - Greyish white she-cat with amber eyes 

Yewkit (sandy yellow tom with amber eyes) and (sandy orange tom with green eyes) Venomkit 

Fernfoot - grey she-cat with white chest fur and paws, blue eyes 

Ashkit (grey tom with blue eyes) 

Coppercloud - russet and white tabby with green eyes

expecting (Whitekit - (white she cat with dark ginger splotches and amber eyes)

 

Elders -

Shortsong - ginger tabby she-cat with a short tail and amber eyes.

Ripplepelt - dark grey tom with green eyes.

\-------------------------

 

Leader - 

Willowstar (Willowshade) - 4 lives left

Black and grey she-cat with blue eyes

 

Med Cat - 

Leaftail

dark grey tom with lighter patches on tail and lower back with yellow eyes.

 

Deputy - 

Lightstep 

browny red she cat with amber eyes

 

Warriors -

Rosewing - light brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Fawnpaw

Berrybloom - dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Nightwish - black she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Darkpaw

Heatherclaw - light brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice Blizzardpaw

Jaggedstone - light grey tom with green eyes

Sunleaf - russet tom with orange-brown patches and a pale (almost white) yellow chest with dark orange-amber eyes that glint red in the sun.

Dawnstrike - bright orange-ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and shining emerald green eyes

Rainfire - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice - Swooppaw)

 

Apprentices - 

Darkpaw - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fawnpaw - creamy brown she cat with pale green eyes

Blizzardpaw - white and grey tom with yellow eyes

Swooppaw - gold brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 

Queens -

Brindlefrost - dark brown and white she cat with green eyes 

Larchkit (light brown tom with green eyes) 

Mistybreeze - white she cat with blue eyes

Wolfkit (dark brown and grey tom with blue eyes) and Silverkit (silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes) 

 

Elders - 

Rivereye - brown tom with blue eyes

Jaggedfoot - Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

\-------------------------

 

Leader - 

Brightstar - 9 lives left

Light sandy orange she cat with faint white stripes and green eyes

 

Med Cat - 

Doveheart

Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice - Sunpaw)

 

Deputy - 

Ravenwing

black tom with blue eyes.

 

Warriors - 

Riversky - Blue grey tom with white patches along back and blue eyes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Tigerscar - orange tom with brown tiger stripes and amber eyes, scar from right eye to shoulder after fighting badger as apprentice

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Frostpool - silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and unusually long fur

Rippleleaf - light sandy brown tom with white splotches and blue eyes

Burntember - gold-brown tabby she-cat with and green eyes

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Dustwing - brown tom with pale underbelly and paws with brown eyes

Rushfeather - very light grey she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes

Bluehaze - blue-grey she-cat with bright green eyes

 

Apprentices - 

Mosspaw - dark brown tom with black flecks and green eyes

Thunderpaw - white and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Oakpaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sunpaw - pale ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

 

Queens - 

Applebloom - russet tabby with blue eyes

Pinekit (russet tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes) 

Cinderbird - dark grey tortoiseshell with pale green eyes

Skykit (light sandy brown tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes) 

 

Elders - 

Dustwatcher - grey tabby tom with blue eyes, partially blind 

Leopardspark - gold-brown she-cat with black splotches and green eyes.

\-------------------------

 

Leader - 

Cherrystar (Cherrydawn) - 5 lives left

red brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, green eyes.

 

Med Cat - 

Goldheart

black and gold tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Vision is blurry and black and white

 

Deputy - 

Echotail

black she-cat, white stripe doing from top of nose to tip of tail, grey paws and blue eyes

 

Warrior - 

Spottedcloud - very large dark leopard coloured spotted she-cat, unusually large claws and amber eyes

Apprentice Hawkpaw

Stormheart - Dark grey and blue tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice Dustpaw

Brackencloud - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackwidow - black she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice Lionpaw

Sunbreeze - cream and light brown she cat tabby with pale blue eyes

Featherfang - Dark brown tabby she-cat with cream chest and belly and green eyes

Apprentice Lakepaw

Crystalfeather - light grey and white she-cat with husky blue eyes

Whitetail - dark grey she-cat with a white tail and darker grey stripes with dark amber eyes

 

Apprentices - 

Dustpaw - Light brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eye

Lionpaw - dark russet tom with golden eyes

Lakepaw - Dark grey and black she cat with dark green eyes

 

Queens - 

Sandyflower - sandy white tabby with light green eyes

Greykit (light grey tom with a brown paw and green eyes) and Jaykit (dark grey tom with a white paw and blue eyes)

Lakewind - Light grey and silver she cat with blue eyes

Brokenkit (black and grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes) 

 

Elders -  

Stormfrost - grey tom with white paws and tip of tail and ears, pale blue eyes

Cedarfoot - white tom with light brown front paws and blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue and chapter posted in the one week woohoo.  
> From now on we will be posting weekly every Mondays! Keep an eye out.  
> Instagram - @A.warriors.influence 
> 
> -Ruby  
> -Ivy

Weak light filtered through TreeClan’s leafy canopy, dappling the hollow oaks old bark. The chilling warmth of New-Leaf reached Jaggedhearts pelt as he rested in his nest of owl feathers and fern leaves. Jaggedhearts flicked an ear as his stomach growled in hunger; Rosebud, TreeClans deputy should be organising the first of many hunting and border patrols by now. 

A faint gust of wind ruffled Jaggedhearts fur, the icy breeze shaking him awake, making him rise from his warm nest. He sat there, thin, wiry tail wrapped around his light grey paws, looking around the warriors’ den of TreeClan as he gently washed his whiskers. Below him the nests of Icepool and Tigerblaze were empty, the white she-cat and ginger tom already active around TreeClans camp. Jaggedheart arched his back in a yawn, eyes closed. Rising to his weary paws, Jaggedheart nimbly leapt down from his perch in the hollow oak, and landed on the oaks rough floor. Thornheart, Stormpelt and Toadspots were all waking in their nests, eyes blinking at Jaggedheart as he passed through the midst of their huddled nests. Suddenly, a terrified howl pierced the air from outside, coming from the direction of the nursery. Jaggedheart flinched back. After a slight hesitation he swiftly pushed his way out of the warriors den and past the lichen screen. 

His mate, Willow-whisker, was standing on one of the overlapping branch bridges that connected the camp and saved warriors having to risk dangerous leaps, her pelt spiked along her spine, trembling. The sandy white she-cat was stricken with fear, her chest heaving in long heavy gasps and her pupils dilated so small, you could hardly see them. Jaggedheart bounded over the overlapping branches until he stood next to his mate, Thornheart close on his tail. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaggedheart asked, worried. Willow-whisker didn’t reply at first, breathing heavily and full of fear, “Our kits are missing!!” she howled, fear-stricken. 

Jaggedheart froze, mind already visualising the worst possibilities. “Calm down Willow-whisker, they couldn’t have gone far,” he started, immediately panicked but trying his hardest to stay calm. 

Icepool and Blackstripe bounded over at the sound of Willow-whiskers fearful voice.  
“We can go and try and find them, we can track them through the treetops.” Blackstripe offered. 

“Don’t worry Willow-whisker. Blackstripe, Thornheart, Jaggedheart and I will return with your kits.” Icepool declared. 

Willow-whisker’s fur bristled, baring her fangs at the assembled cats, “I’m going to find my kits with you, I refuse to wait back at camp.” She hissed. Jaggedheart knew how demanding she could be. She would be a good leader, if Rosebud were to make her deputy. 

The patrol of cats set out into the frozen New-Leaf dawn, through a screen of ivy and lichen. They leapt through the trees, deftly balancing on the wide branched surrounding TreeClans forest camp, scenting out the kits among the entangling forest aromas. Jaggedheart scented another cat as well, it seemed so familiar yet he was unable to identify it.

“I’ve found a trail, follow me!” Thornheart called through the trees canopy. Jaggedheart broke from his thoughts, silent as he and the others leapt after him, dodging twisting branches and bounding from tree to tree. 

As the branches rose higher, the scent of cat grew stronger as well as the stench of iron. The patrol reached the highest point of the trees, where only the most skilled Tree-Warriors ever risk hunting, death is the only reward on would gain from the fall off these sky-high branches. The patrol burst through the screen of branches separating them from the cats on the other side. As soon as they landed an ear piercing shriek from Willow-Whisker sent a chill down his spine.

The other scent was Rosebud. She was crouched over Amberkit’s and Snowkit's twisted and bloody bodies, claws unsheathed and teeth bared in a snarl. She grabbed the two kits bodies in her jaw and flung them off the thick branch. From behind Rosebud a whimper sounded, she shifted revealing Wiltedkit shivering, tail bushed, eyes wide and full of terror.

“What are you doing?!” Thornheart’s vicious snarl sounded from one of the nearby overlapping-branches. 

Rosebud flicked an ear. She tilted her head. “Ah, my dear brother, how nice to see you.” Her voice was ice, sharp and cold. No remorse. 

“It’s nice of you to show up, the show has only just begun.” In less than a second, Rosebud had grabbed Wiltedkit with her unsheathed claws; pushed him down onto his side and with a sharp twist, snapped his front grey paws. 

A loud horrible screech broke through the air. In a blink, Rosebud threw Wiltedkit off the side of the tree. “No!” Thornheart threw himself off the branch after the grey tom kit, falling into the dark dangerous territory of TreeClan. Blackstripe lunged at Rosebud, her teeth bared and claws unsheathed, eyes promising pain. “Traitor! You don’t deserve to be deputy!” 

Jaggedheart was about to jump in and help Blackstripe, but Willow-whisker screeched for him to stay back. “Jaggedheart! Go back to camp and warn Hawkstar! Rosebud killed our kits…” Willow-whiskers voice cracked with pain, pure rage and determination simmering in her eyes, rippling through her bones and fur. “If I have to kill my sister to avenge my kits then...so be it.” 

Jaggedheart stared at his mate, he couldn't let her fight, so weak after a harsh leaf-bare . But the fire burning in her eyes was indescribable. A queens love for her kits is stronger than anything. Jaggedheart nodded to Willow-whisker, breaking back into reality. 

“I'll take Icepool with me.” Icepool, behind Jaggedheart, nodded turning tail and running through the treetops, Jaggedheart close behind her. Jumping through the entangled branches and leaves, Jaggedheart knew why this place was so dangerous and only for the best tree-top warriors. 

A howl rose behind them, Jaggedheart used all his power not to run back to his mate and Blackstripe.

“We’re leaving the tree-top place now! We will be on comfortable branches soon.” Icepool called out, panting, short of breath and mouth dry. 

Jaggedheart didn't reply, he was too busy worrying about his mate, and grief stricken for his kits. ‘I wonder if Thornheart survived the fall and saved Wiltedkit…’ he wondered ‘That's impossible...the Tree-Top Place is only for the best of Tree Warriors. No Tree Warrior could survive that fall…” His heart ached for Willow-whiskers littermate.

‘I can't believe Rosebud killed them...TreeClan Deputy...Willow-whisker and Thornhearts littermate…’ 

Deep in thought, Jaggedheart misjudged a branch leap, hitting his paws awkwardly on the side of the branch, he slammed his jaw into the branch hard and fell “Jaggedheart!”

Jaggedheart saw Icepools face look down to him as he fell, a paw stretched out, trying to reach him but she was too late. He was scratched and bruised by the branches as he dropped, screeching as his body howled with burning pain. 

He hit the ground hard with a thud, but he was still bouncing and rolling across the rough forest ground. He wanted StarClan to take him now, anything to relieve him of the unbearable pain in his heart and body. Finally, he stilled. After a minute of lying there in burning internal pain, he rose to his stinging paws. He gazed around TreeClan territory, vision clouded and dark. Only Ground-Warriors are allowed here, they're specially trained to fight the endless packs of foxes and dogs, and the infestation of badgers behind every tree. He was scared, Tree-Warriors aren't shown the forest territory. Everything was dark and misty, the dawn's think got blanketing the forest floor, the grass below his paws damp and rotten. The light barely shown through the canopy of leaves of the Trees above. Once Jaggedheart was vision focused, he realised that something had stopped his rolling decent.

He jumped back, startled, eyes wide and burning. A sickly feeling rose up in his throat. His mind froze, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Thornhearts body was curled up before him, paws twisted in unnatural angles, fur ripped and stretched, his head was snapped towards him, eyes staring blankly. 

Jaggedheart trembled. Ears flattened and flanks heaving with panic. His paws were slick with blood and sweat. As he backed into a tree something dropped onto his lowered head, causing him to flinch. He lifted his head an inch. A warm, thick liquid was dripping from above onto his muzzle. He cautiously lifted his head further.

Just above him was his kit, pristine white fur stained crimson, tangled and twisted in vines around her neck, legs and body. Blood leaked out of a gash in her throat, her lifeless eyes gazing straight at her father. Jaggedheart leaped back, letting out a small yowl in fear. Jaggedhearts ears were ringing, unrivaled grief and fear overflowing throughout his already panicked mind. Jaggedheart stumbled back over to Thornheart’s crushed body lying on the bloodied ground. Noticing a slight bulge in his flanks Jaggedhearts mind flashed with an image of a small light grey bundle. 

Desperately he lifted a leg, hoping to StarClan that it was just a twig or a clump of ferns. His prayers were not heard. Lying there, clamped in Thornhearts claws was Wiltedkit. His head pushed into the dirt and bones protruding through the kits blood soaked fur in unnatural ways.   
Jaggedhearts blood roared through his ears. His thoughts froze. Fear, so strong it reduced him to a shivering ball of fur, seized his heart and mind. His thoughts returned, but there was only one thing he dared think. Where was Amberkit? 

Jaggedheart frantically looked around. He wanted to gather his kits and bury them with their uncle, before he was killed by a larger predator or bled out. Just ahead of him, was a dark trail of blood leading into the quickly thickening shadows. 

The sickening trail led to a darker, more sinister part of the forest. Gleaming amber eyes glared at Jaggedheart from the receding darkness. 

A large dog stalked out from the shadows, Jaggedheart gasped, fur bristling, quickly scrambling backwards. He didn't get far. He walked right into another dogs waiting claws. They were emerging from the bushes everywhere, an entire pack of them, though he didn't notice. The stench of death and blood was too strong. The first dog, had Amberkit’s dark grey body in his mouth. 

The canine dropped his prey, and started barking harshly at the others. Jaggedheart guessed that this giant, grey and white, blue eyed dog was their leader. The other skinny, flea bitten dogs collectively let out a shrill, piercing bark that rung in Jaggedhearts flattened ears. 

He didn't try to run. He crouched down next to Thornheart and closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Thornheart’s bloodied fur. 

‘StarClan...please tell Willow-whisker that I love her..”

“I’m here Jaggedheart, you can tell me yourself..”

And with that, everything fell dark, the last thing Jaggedheart ever saw was the snapping, bloodsoaked jaws of his death.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @a.warriors.influence

Morning light rose from behind the ridged horizon, pale rays washing the patrol with faint golden hues. The FireClan desert sand was ice cold against Jaggedstones paws. The crimson sand crumbling beneath his unsheathed claws. Jaggedstone joined the apprentices and their mentors as they trekked through the camp’s tunnel entrance. A creamy brown apprentice, Fawnpaw, bounced around in excitement, running circles around the amused warriors. The other apprentice on the patrol, Blizzardpaw, still looked half asleep. His paws were weary and his white and grey fur still looked rough with sleep, while his yellow eyes hung half open. Jaggedstones whiskers twitched in amusement. Fawnpaw’s mentor, Rosewing, a slim light brown she-cat, lead the patrol along the desert tracks, veering towards the bouldered border of NewClan territory. The ground was slowly becoming rugged, distant mountains emerging on the brightening horizon. 

Fawnpaw bounded over to Blizzardpaw, who was walking behind his mentor, Heatherclaw.   
“NewClan must be a terrible place to live, who would want to live in a burnt up forest full of rocks and hills?” Fawnpaw meowed lowly in Blizzardpaw’s ear.   
Blizzardpaw raised his head in slight shock, whiskered trembling faintly. “I’m sure FallenClan, SnowClan and NewClan can say the same about the desert and caves we have.” Blizzardpaw whispered.   
Fawnpaw scoffed, “NewClan used to have trees, didn’t they? That’s what the elders’ stories say anyway. If it was full of trees, and it got all burnt up, why would NewClan want to stay there? It’s full of ash and charred bark!” 

“NewClan with trees? Now that’s just a whole load of mouse droppings. Trees and NewClan simply don’t mix. This whole ‘NewClan used to have trees’ talk is just a Kits tale.” Blizzardpaw retorted, a cringe appearing on his muzzle.  
Jaggedstone listened to the apprentices discussion, deciding to interject before things got out of hand. 

“NewClan apparently used to have something similar to a rainforest,” He meowed as he caught up to the young apprentices, “I’m not sure what a rainforest is, but imagine SnowClans territory just with larger, more closely packed trees and the ground territory crawling with endless enemies.” Blizzardpaw looked at Jaggedstone unbelieving, while Fawnpaw listened on with interested awe.   
“Wasn’t this so called clan called ‘TreeClan?’” Heatherclaw questioned from the front of the patrol. 

“I believe so,” Replied Rosewing, who had slowed down to walk beside Jaggedstone and the two apprentices, “But TreeClan and the legend of NewClan’s trees is just a story to scare kits into not going near Forbidden Forest. It’s not real.”   
Fawnpaw’s ears perked, brown eyes shining with curiosity, “The Forbidden Forest? What’s that?” 

Before anyone could reply, the light brown tom ahead of the gossiping warrior, spun around, pining his sharp blue gaze on his patrol.  
“We’re at the border now. Blizzardpaw, Fawnpaw, can you two go mark that boulder over there please? The one next to the blackened oak tree?” Blizzardpaw, now more awake with the high rising sun, trotted over to the boulder, tail high, with Fawnpaw who had seemingly forgot about her question. 

Jaggedstone watched the apprentices until they disappeared from view, turning towards Rosewing who had started discussing battle training with Heatherclaw.  
“Fawnpaw is great at hunting down reptiles, but she’s very shy when it comes to battle training and is far behind Blizzardpaw’s abilities when sparring with him." Rosewing hissed in Heatherclaws ear.  
“Blizzardpaw is really good at complaining about every little thing he is asked to do,” Heatherclaw hissed in response to Rosewing, rolling his eyes as his ears twitched in irritation, “I believe that’s the reason as to why Willowstar assigned him to me, though I’m having trouble keeping him in his place.” 

Jaggedstone jumped right into the conversation; he has noticed that his son had started to shadow Blizzardpaw whenever the apprentice passed the nursery. He hoped his son won’t follow down the wrong path and give his future mentor hard time in a Moon.   
Jaggedstone flicked his ear at the thought. He wondered if he was going to get another apprentice, seeing as he mentored Sunleaf and Nightwish. They both turned out to be wonderful warriors. Rosewing glanced at Jaggedstone, she gave him a small nod. Soon after, Blizzardpaw and Fawnpaw reappeared.   
“Can we go back to camp now?” Blizzardpaw whined, clearly bored.   
“Shut your mouth.” Heatherclaw snapped. Blizzardpaw rolled his eyes. .

“There's no point in us being here anymore. Let's just leave.” Blizzardpaw challenged Heatherclaw, who just rolled his eyes and changed the subject.   
“We are on the border of NewClan territory, as you know,” he started, with a monotone voice.   
“Now, which one of you knows who the leader of NewClan is?” At first, none of the apprentices replied.   
‘Rushingstar. The lean brown tabby with the hideous dark blue eyes.’ Jaggedstone thought, remembering a time when he was a newly made warrior, when he fought in the battle between FireClan and NewClan. Rushingstar is a calm leader, but in battle, he's absolutely terrifying. 

Jaggedstone watched the apprentices, they didn't react or even try and think about the answer.   
“Is the leader of NewClan Cherrystar?” Fawnpaw whispered to Heatherclaw, who looked at her with a slight tinge of disappointment.   
“No, Fawnpaw. Cherrystar is the leader of SnowClan. We border SnowClan on the other side of our territory. At least you didn't say Brightstar of FallenClan. So I'll let it slide this time.” Heatherclaw rolled his eyes.   
“If you two don't shape up anytime soon then you'll be suspended of all apprentice duties.” Heatherclaw started, howling at the top of his lungs. Blizzardpaw wasn't listening, washing his paws daintily, but Fawnpaw’s eyes shone with misery.   
“You two have been apprentices for four moons now, and still don't know something simple as the NewClan leader!” 

Jaggedstone watched the apprentices get scolded. He felt pity for Fawnpaw. She's usually a wonderful young she-cat with bright ideas and a desire to learn. But ever since she and Blizzardpaw started training together more often, they've been a burden to the whole of FireClan.   
Heatherclaw glanced at Rosewing, who nodded.  
“Willowstar will hear about this.”  
Rosewing turned tail and padded further down the trail. Jaggedstone looked down at the apprentices. Blizzardpaw glared back at him while Fawnpaw bowed her head in shame. Blizzardpaw flicked his tail. He stalked after Rosewing, beckoning Fawnpaw to follow him with his tail. Just before Fawnpaw could catch up to Blizzardpaw, Jaggedstone whispered in her ear, “Maybe you should choose your friends wisely. Don't follow Blizzardpaw, you'll go down a dark path.” 

Fawnpaw hesitated, glancing up at Jaggedstone and opened her mouth to reply. She hesitated then decided not to reply. She nodded, trotting off to catch up with her mentor. Heatherclaw watched until she was walking alongside Rosewing. He sighed. This was his first apprentice, and the kit he got just happened to be Blizzardkit. Blizzardkit would always try his hardest to get out of camp, and into places he shouldn't be. Like exploring the FireClan caves and purposely messing around in the stream to splash the warriors laying nearby in the New-leaf sun. Jaggedstone shuddered at the thought of getting wet. He couldn't understand why Blizzardpaw would wade through the shallow pool. No one could convince him to touch the water, not even a paw. 

Heatherclaw called out to Rosewing to take the apprentices back to camp.   
“Jaggedstone I have to ask you something,” Heatherclaw looked back at Jaggedstone.   
Only now Jaggedstone noticed how tired and drained he looks, despite it being late in the morning, Heatherclaw looked like he hasn't slept for a moon.   
“How do you get an apprentice to shape up? Blizzardpaw is such a paw-full, but I can understand why Willowstar gave him to me. I expected it to be either one of us to get him.”   
Jaggedstone thought for a moment. He usually trained his apprentices heavily for battle, disobedient apprentices wasn't something he was used to.  
He scrunched up his nose a bit. “I hate to admit it but, do you remember how badly I trained Sunleaf at first?”  
Heatherclaw’s eyes widened, never would Jaggedstone admit that he did something wrong.   
Heatherclaw didn't hesitate to reply, “Yeah I remember. You focused too much on making him perfect that you stressed him out and, well, he’s a little scared of you.” he scrapped at the dirt, eyes diverted.  
Jaggedstone’s ears perked up in surprise but he took a small breath before speaking, “Well I was going to say that I turned him egotistical because he believed he was better than the other apprentices.”   
Heatherclaw snorted and rolled his eyes. “So..what do you say I do?” 

Jaggedstone looked up at Heatherclaw again, “You train him as if you're leader of the clan. You force respect from him and train him harder than any apprentice. Teach him to keep his mouth shut.”  
Heatherclaw narrowed his eyes. “And what good would that do?”   
“Blizzardpaw is lazy and walks over everyone, including you. You need to force respect.” Heatherclaw sighed before nodding. “Alright.”

•••••••••••••

Jaggedstone wandered through the shaded tunnel into FireClan’s camp. He shook off sand and dirt from his grey pelt and walked over to the fresh-kill pile on the other side of the camp. In the middle of the dusty cave was a small, shimmering pool of freshwater, and above that was an opening a few fox lengths in size, a thin stream of water and light trickling through the gap. Jaggedstone padded to the edge of the pile and grabbed a newly caught lizard. Turning around, he trotted around the small pool towards the Nursery. He popped his head through the lichen barrier, Brindlefrost lay cleaning their single kit, Larchkit, who was sleeping soundly curled up against Brindlefrost’s brown and white fur. 

When dropped the lizard next to her nose, she looked up at him, gratitude shining in her eyes and a rumbling purr.  
“Thank you Jaggedstone.” She whispered, “Larchkit will have to wake up soon, I believe Wolfkit and Silverkit are going to be made apprentices at sun-high.”   
Wolfkit and Silverkit were at the other side of the Nursery, he didn't even notice them. The two kits were very large now, ready to move to the apprentice den and make more room for future kits.   
“Well then, aren't they looking strong.” Jaggedstone purred to Mistybreeze, blinking kindly. She simply blinked back, purring as she continued cleaning dirt out of Wolfkit’s chest.   
Wolfkit suddenly let out a squeal, “I see Willowstar jumping onto the Stonepile! She's going to call a clan meeting!”   
Wolfkit bounded out of the Nursery with a flash of brown and grey fur. Silverkit called out from behind him, following his trail. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Stonepile for a clan meeting!” Willowstar’s strong voice echoed throughout the FireClan Camp. Jaggedstone watched his mate softly wake Larchkit, her fur ruffled with sleep. He stepped out of Nursery to give Mistybreeze space to prepare her kits. Jaggedstone set himself down next to his former apprentice, Nightwish, a black she-cat with bright amber eyes, nestled into a darkened corner of the spacious cave. The Clans medicine cat, Leaftail, pushed through a screen of ferns at the other end of the cave, padding towards the Stonepile; his spotted tail high. The dark grey tom took his place below Willowstar, dipping his head to the deputy, Lightstep, as she sat next to him.   
Dawnstrike, an orange tabby she-cat, padded down a rocky slope a few tail-lengths away from Jaggedstone and Nightwish. Close behind her, Berrybloom, a dark ginger she-cat, emerged from a shadowed tunnel, the entrance to the Warriors den. The two she-cats skirted around the edge of the pool and sat a few fox-lenthgs from the Stonepile, deep in conversation.

The rest of the clan made their way to the centre of the camp. Sunleaf and Rainfire were crouched near the fresh-kill pile, sharing a small lizard, the russet tom and tortoiseshell she-cat were glancing at Willowstar from the corner of their eyes. The apprentices, a dark brown tom, Darkpaw and a gold brown tabby, Swooppaw, were huddled together near the entrance to the apprentices cave-den, wide eyes watching the entrance to the Elders den. Heatherclaw stalked from an ivy covered tunnel entrance, followed by Fawnpaw, Blizzardpaw and Rosewing. As they got closer to the Stonepile, Rosewing and Fawnpaw broke away and walked over to the elders Rivereye and Jaggedfoot, who were resting in a patch of sun close to the elders den, their brown and grey fur soaking in the heat.

Willowstar raised her voice to address the assembled clan, “The time has come for my favourite ceremony. The naming of new apprentices!” the cats gathered started to whisper their approval.   
“First up, Wolfkit.”   
The excited brown and grey tom bounded forward into the centre of the ragged ring the clan had created, his eyes bright and proud.  
“Wolfkit, from this day forward until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw.” Wolfpaw’s eyes shone with excitement.  
“Sunleaf, you've proven yourself to be a skilled and talented warrior and I trust you to pass down your skills to Wolfpaw.”   
Sunleaf stepped into the clearing, Wolfpaw bounded over to the patched warrior. The newly made apprentice and his mentor touch noses before stepping back into the surrounding circle. Jaggedstone saw them exchange a few words, but he couldn't make out what they said. 

“Silverkit,” Willowstar’s voice rang clear through the cave. The silver tabby she-kit stepped forward, calmer than her brother. “From this day forward until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw.”   
Silverpaw sat straighter, ears perking in excitement.  
“Dawnstrike, you have proven your loyalty to the Clan time and time again, I trust you to pass this unyielding loyalty to Silverpaw.”   
The orange tabby she-cat blinked in surprise before rising and making her way towards the newly named Silverpaw. The mentor and apprentice touched noses, blinking at each other before the clan erupted with cheers.

“Wolfpaw!”  
“Silverpaw!”  
“Wolfpaw!”  
“Silverpaw!”

Jaggedstone chanted the newly made apprentices new names. Nightwish next to him was already moving away from the ceremony, making her way towards Darkpaw and Swooppaw. Blizzardpaw glanced around before stalking off to the apprentices den, Jaggedstone found this suspicious, but he didn't bother questioning the annoying apprentice.   
“Jaggedstone! Can you come here please!” Lightstep called from the base of the Stonepile. Next to her was Rainfire, from his peripheral vision Jaggedstone saw Nightwish turn from where she was talking quietly to the apprentices and walk towards them, Darkpaw and Swooppaw close behind. Jaggedstone bounded over to the small patrol.   
“I want you all to try hunting near the SnowClan border,” The deputy ordered, addressing the small patrol. 

Swooppaw and Darkpaw both started walking away from the group, itching to get out of camp. Lightstep chuckled a bit, “I'll let you all go now, just hunt near the river next to the SnowClan border.” Both Darkpaw and Swooppaw cheered before bounding out of the camp. Blizzardpaw and Fawnpaw wouldn't be allowed to run out of camp alone, they're not trusted. “Guess we have to catch up to them.” Nightwish said ammussed, “I guess so.” Rainfire giggled. She flicked her tail against Jaggedstone’s leg . Nightwish and Rainfire wandered through the camp together, while Jaggedstone lagged behind. He hesitated, pelt crawling as he felt something's burning stare along his spine. He shook his pelt, feeling uncomfortable and hot all over. Eventually he couldn't stand it, turning around he saw burning yellow eyes glare back at him from the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

“Rabbitleap!”   
“Rabbitleap!”   
“Rabbitleap!”   
Rabbitleap stood proudly with his ginger chest puffed out, his best friend, Ivypaw cheered his new warrior name the loudest. The ginger and black tortoiseshell was basically flying over the rest of the clan. She was very proud. Rabbitleap loved the attention, he stood so proud. The first warriors started to break away from the crowd, starting with the NewClan deputy, Nightleaf, and a few warriors such as Russetfoot and Foxstep.   
Rabbitleap wandered over to Ivypaw.   
“You're next.” He predicted. Ivypaw purred in amusement, “I'd like to hope so, but I think Dawnpaw and Fernpaw deserve it more than me at the moment.” She replied.   
“Don't be silly, you're the oldest by a few moons!” 

Rabbitleap walked with Ivypaw to the fresh-kill pile. The pile sat on giant leaves in order to not get the prey covered in ash and dust, the grass in NewClan never grows back green, and the trees are all black and dead. It's a wonder how prey survives here, there must be something underground keeping them all alive.   
Rabbitleap didn't bother thinking about it, he had to focus on preparing for his vigil. He wasn't sure if he was going to be allowed in the gathering or not. Ivypaw grabbed herself a small hawk from the fresh-kill pile. Hazelfang called out to Ivypaw, “Ivypaw! We need to practice hawk-hunting!” she stood at the entrance of the NewClan camp. Ivypaw gave the hawk to Rabbitleap, nuzzling under his chin affectionately before bouncing off towards Hazelfang. Hazelfang eyed her with an amused expression before walking through the bramble tunnel lodged in the side of a boulder used as NewClan camp.

Rabbitleap felt a small wave of a weird emotion wash over him, but shook himself out of it before wandering over to Nightleaf. Nightleaf was pacing at the bottom of the Broken-Tree. The tree stump is covered in mossl, while the rest of the tree leaning up against the stump is covered in lichen. Nestled in between the stump and the tree, is Rushingstar’s den. The leader of NewClan. Nightleaf looked stressed, her emerald green eyes flashed worry and distraught. Eventually, she sat down and washed her white paws.  
“Nightleaf? What's the matter?” Rabbitleap asked. Rabbitleap and Nightleaf are polar opposites in appearance and personality. Rabbitleap is orange with white paws while Nightleaf is black with white paws. Whenever she got the chance, she would always blame everything on Rabbitleap, it always irritated him but he's trying to just stay nice and hope to change in Nightleaf’s eyes.

Nightleaf flicked her tail. “It's nothing. It's only business that matters to Rushingstar. Now run along, you're going to the gathering tonight so do something productive now that you're a warrior. Okay??” With that, Nightleaf turned and started pacing back and forth again. Rabbitleap felt odd, and bit back a snarky comment. He wandered across the black grass ground to the entrance of the camp. The camp is in a hollow in the side of the hill, surrounding the camp are boulders, perfectly in place to keep out any unwanted visitors. Rabbitleap slipped through the tunnel, but just before he could leave, a familiar voice called out his name. 

“Rabbitleap! Wait up!”   
In the corner of his eye, Rabbitleap saw black fur bound up to him. Shadow-whisker, the one cat in this whole clan who would never let me have my alone time. Shadow-whisker was made a warrior two seasons before Rabbitleap, and she always took severe interest in Rabbitleap, to a point where it creeps him out. Rabbitleap shuddered, the black she-cat snuggled into his fur. Rabbitleap pushed himself away.   
“Yeah can you please not do that?” He meowed with his voice trailed with uncomfort. Shadow-whisker ignored him “You got your warrior name! You deserve it. For celebration, we should go hunting! Just the two of us.” she pushed on, jumping through the bramble tunnel. Rabbitleap sighed. He really didn't want to go out hunting with Shadow-whisker of all cats. He would much rather go with Ivypaw, or even Nightleaf.

Walking through the burnt up forest of NewClan, Shadow-whisker kept talking about queens and how she would want a mate very soon. Rabbitleap started to think that she was indicating that she wants him to be her mate, but he would prefer any other she-cat than her.   
“Rabbitleap! Look! An eagle!” The black she-cat stood on the top of a boulder, the eagle circling overhead.   
“Shadow-whisker! The eagle is hunting you, get away!” Rabbitleap shouted at the top of his lungs, but Shadow-whisker doesn't seem to hear or didn't care. She stared at him, blinking, back facing the eagle. The giant bird dived towards her. Rabbitleap gasped, bounding up boulders and trees, agile and powerful. He got to the top of a large blackened tree, crouching on the edge of a cracked branch.. The eagle was close, he got ready to pounce. Just a little longer, almost there.

The eagle swooped down and down, eventually in Rabbitleap’s view. He leaped off the tree, landing hard on the eagles back, bringing it to the ground. He rolled over with the bird of prey, ripping at its feathers. The eagle had wings as long as branches, and talons sharper than any claws he's faced. Rabbitleap got the bird on its back, pressing his two front paws down on its neck, choking the bird. The bird was growing weak. He dug his claws into the birds neck, feeling the eagle convulse and screech in pain. Eventually, he felt the eagles body grow weak and soon die beneath his claws.   
“Great StarClan Rabbitleap! That was so cool!” Shadow-whisker called out in an annoyingly high-pitched squeal. 

“In what world is it a smart idea to watch a bird of prey on a boulder? You're basically asking to be lunch!” Rabbitleap snarled, he was furious. “You could've died you mouse-brain!” Rabbitleaps orange fur stood puffed out, his faint tabby stripes shown clearly. Shadow-whiskers blue eyes flashed hurt and regret. Rabbitleap picked up the eagle, it was larger than him and soaked with blood. He balanced the bird on his back and stalked back to camp. Shadow-whisker, for the first time, didn't call out his name and followed solemnly behind. He padded into camp, head lowered, unaware most eyes were on him as he placed the large bird onto the fresh kill pile.   
“Rabbitleap, how did you bring that thing down?” Worry sparked in Rushingstar’s deep blue eyes. Rabbitleap looked around the camp, to the eagle laying at his paws, then back to Rushingstar. Any anger he had for Shadow-whisker was soon replaced by pride.   
“Oh, this?” he started, sitting down and licking the blood off his paws. “It was nothing, just an easy catch.” He meowed, enjoying the feeling of everyone's eyes on him.

Rushingstars stared at him, concerned. He stood up, suddenly nervous, tail tip twitching.. The clan stared at him with shocked expressions, all former activities forgotten.   
“Nice catch Rabbitleap!” in the crowd of warriors, a dark ginger tabby tom stepped out. He had greenish eyes, as if they were trying to be blue but couldn't quite get there. His brother, Foxstep. “You're the coolest brother, and seeing you only just became a warrior!” Rabbitleap is taller than Foxstep, but Foxstep is bulkier and more muscular.   
“Did anyone watch you bring it down?” Foxstep asked. Rabbitleap noticed that everyone was very interested in this eagle, it was larger than a badger for StarClans sake.  
“Shadow-whisker was there. The eagle was hunting her so I brought it down.” He meowed, his voice loud and bold as if he were leader. The clan started murmuring in interest, asking questions and wanting to know everything detail. Rabbitleap liked the attention, raising his head to soak it in, from the corner of his eye he saw a small tortoiseshell she-cat. It was Ivypaw. 

During the questioning of cats, Rabbitleap bounded between the cats to Ivypaw. Cats jumped back, scattering. Rushingstar kept an eye on Rabbitleap while Nightleaf, at the edge of the camp stared at Foxstep, who was also watching Rabbitleap jump away. Rabbitleap rushed towards Ivypaw who walked through a fern screen into the apprentices den at the edge of the hill. Rabbitleap slipped inside.   
“Ivypaw! Did you see the eagle I brought down?” he asked.   
Ivypaw was settling herself in her nest. “I saw it, good job.” She meowed, not meeting his gaze.   
“Do you want to share it with me?” He asked, walking further into the den.  
She shook her head, muffling “No thank you. Share it with Shadow-whisker or somecat.” She meowed. “I'm going to get some rest for tonight, I asked Nightleaf and she said it's okay. So. Goodnight.” the she cat turned around curled up, so her back faced Rabbitleap. He could barely see her. Ivypaw moved her nest to the darkest part of the den, they used to sleep close together. Rabbitleap didn't think about what it would be like to sleep alone for a moon. 

Rabbitleap left the den without another word, he stalked into the centre of the hollowed out camp. No one touched the eagle to eat, and everyone was walking around doing their own thing. Rushingstar and Nightleaf were in the corner of the camp, discussing who should go to the gathering. Russetfoot, a black and dark ginger dappled tom sat with Shadow-whisker. They were sharing a shrew together. Hazelfang was sitting with Palepelt, discussing something that looked somewhat serious. Stormspirit and Foxstep were playing with Bluerain’s kits, Yewkit and Venomkit. Fernfoot’s kit, Ashkit, was also playing with them. The apprentices, Fernpaw and Dawnpaw were helping the two elders, Shortsong and Ripplepelt, with their ticks. Newtpaw was helping his mentor, Featherflight, sort herbs just outside the medicine cats den. Smokefur sat alone at the fresh kill pile, eating a small mouse. Rabbitleap felt something drop in his stomach as he watched the clan. His only relation in the clan was with Foxstep. Rabbitleap was still sick with the fact that his parents abandoned him. 

He walked to other side of the camp, staring at him was Nightleaf. Her green eyes holding a stormy expression he couldn't read. He pretended to not notice her, and stretched out in the sun, waiting for the gathering to start.


	5. Chapter 4

“Try to beat that!” Dustpaw called out to the apprentices in the battle clearing. Lakepaw was breathing heavily, while Lionpaw was standing up ready for the next challenge. Hawkpaw stayed back with his mentor, Spottedcloud. Dustpaw stood on top of  tree stump, head held high. She dared the other apprentices to jump up the stump next to her, which was taller than Spottedcloud. Spottedcloud is a leopard pelted she-cat, and she's the largest cat in all of the clans. The elders think she's a direct descendant from PantherClan. But Spottedcloud thinks it's coincidence. Lakepaws dark grey and black pelt stood on end, bristling along her spine, she didn't want to jump that high.

“Lakepaw, don't bother jumping up. Those apprentices are mouse-brains and don't understand proper training.” A large brown tabby she-cat walked from behind the tree-stump. Dustpaw stared at  Featherfang. She stalked slowly from around the bend. Featherfang walked around the bend with her claws extended. Her creamish white fur on her stomach, and chest blended into the thin layer of snow underneath. 

 

“Isn't that right, Dustpaw? We don't want any cat getting hurt in unnecessary games.” Featherfang sat down, resting her fluffy brown tail across her paws. Spottedcloud eyed Featherfang with concern. Dustpaw bounced down from the stump and darted away from Featherfang, stumbling over to Lionpaw and Hawkpaw. Featherfang’s apprentice, Lakepaw walked away from the other apprentices. Dustpaw and Lionpaw’s mentors, Stormheart and Blackwidow, walked into the clearing. They obviously didn't care about Dustpaw jumping up onto the tree stump. The mentors originally walked away to discuss if they wanted to do battle training or hunting. Spottedcloud stayed back to mind the apprentices and let them play. The dark grey and blue tom, Stormheart, walked forward to speak first.  Dustpaw had moved to stand behind Spottedcloud with Hawkpaw and Lionpaw, crouched close to the ground. 

“With further discussion, we have come to an agreement that you are all somewhat bad at battle training,” Dustpaw felt her heart sink. Being told that she's bad at something she enjoys wasn't a nice feeling.

“So today, instead of hunting we will be battle training here, in this abandoned Tree-Cut place.” Spottedcloud walked away from where she sat with her apprentice Hawkpaw. Blackwidow wandered away with her apprentice, Lionpaw and Featherfang stalked towards the opposite side of the clearing with her apprentice, Lakepaw, who trailed behind, eyes wide and ears flattened. 

 

Stormheart  stayed with Dustpaw. “I won't lie, Dustpaw,” Stormheart started, “You're better at fighting than most apprentices.” Dustpaw’s heart lifted, that made her feel much better. 

“But at the same time, your technique is somewhat sloppy, even though you get your blows in well they could be better.” Stormheart said, his voice somewhat flat and emotionless. Dustpaw flicked up her brown and white tail, determination flashed  through her. 

 

“Then teach me. Come on, let's go.” Dustpaw stalked back, preparing to pounce. Stormheart twitched his whiskers  slightly, he stepped back. 

“I want you to try and pin me down.” he meowed.  _ Pin him down? He's a fully trained warrior how am I supposed to even slightly push him?  _ A wave of fear and excitement washed over her. Dustpaw’s muscles tensed, she focused on Stormheart’s movements. Stormhearts blue grey tabby fur puffed out around him. He made the first move. Stormheart jumped to the right, then the left, confusing Dustpaw. Out of nowhere, Dustpaw felt a paw slam into her face, she toppled back. Another strong blow hit her hard on the other side of her face, keeping her dazed. Dustpaw stumbled trying to run ahead to try and dodge out of the way, but she was too slow. She felt teeth bite down softly into her tail, not strong enough to hurt but tight enough to drag her back. In a flash of grey fur, Dustpaw found herself on the ground, pinned and dazed being held between Stormheart's paws. 

 

Dustpaw hissed in irritation,  she didn't even realise what had just happened. Stormheart got off of her, stepping back he meowed. 

“Keep your calm, don't panic. Once you start panicking and worrying about what to do, you'll be killed. Breathe, and keep your eyes open for every movement your opponent makes.” Dustpaw listened in interest, her ears flicking with irritation that she lost so quickly. She has to be the best of all apprentices, she has to be in charge and appreciated by every apprentice, every warrior, every cat.  

 

Stormheart spoke with a harsh, constructive tone. “Let's practice again, but this time, notice when I begin to pounce, notice where I'm coming from and figure out your defence and offence moves.” Stormheart trotted back to where he started, dropping into a defensive crouch. Dustpaw did the same. With flashing eyes,  Stormheart jumped to the right. Dustpaw knew he would then jump to the left, in an attempt to confuse her. Before Stormheart could jump to the left, Dustpaw pounced in front of him, making him stumbled to a stop. As swift as an eagle, she batted her front paws in Stormheart’s neck. He made a deep grunting sound that wouldn't be expected to rise from a cat. His head fell backwards, but being a warrior he held his stance. Dustpaw watched his movements, she noticed that he was going to stay defensive. He hissed faintly before tensing. 

Dustpaw jumped forward, Stormheart’s first instinct was to lunge forward, grab Dustpaw’s shoulders and bring her crashing to the ground. Dustpaw didn't jump up in attack, instead she swerved to the right just as Stormheart tried to lunge. She kicked at his hind legs, bringing him to the ground. She jumped over him, holding him down with a paw on his head and neck. 

 

“Well done,” Stormheart meowed proudly. Dustpaw leaped off of Stormheart. She gave her chest a few licks  as she waited for praise to wash over her. Stormheart got to his paws with a grin. “That went well Dustpaw,” he meowed, flattening his fur along his chest and shoulders. 

“Better than what I expected.” He meowed. Dustpaw didn't know if she wanted to take this as an insult or compliment. Either way, she felt her ego rise. Dustpaw raised her head proudly, hardly  paying attention to Stormheart while he laid down praise and compliments. Well, what she thought were compliments and praise. 

 

“Dustpaw, stop daydreaming and focus for once!” Stormheart’s irritated howl pulled Dustpaw from her thoughts. Dustpaw jumped back, startled. “Dustpaw, tell me what I just said,” He ordered, eyes glaring with annoyance. Dustpaw hesitated, “Fight with confidence?” She meowed, hoping she was right.

“No, Dustpaw,” Stormheart’s voice echoed the clearing. From behind Stormheart, Dustpaw could see Hawkpaw, Lionpaw and Lakepaw watching from the edges of the clearing with curious eyes. Their mentors silent behind them. Dustpaw hoped to StarClan that Stormheart won't lecture her. 

“I said that you need to learn your opponents fighting style before they actually go in for the attack. Not every cat will fight like me, you'll be put up against stronger, more powerful enemies for the sake of your clan. You need to practise and stop being so stuck up.” 

Dustpaw watched the apprentices from behind Stormheart, they were all trying to not laugh.

 

Dustpaw slouched down, any sort of pride she previously was quickly replaced with shame. She glanced up and  noticed that Spottedcloud and Blackwidow were watching with her disapproving eyes. Featherfang gazed on with an emotionless grin. Dustpaw shrunk back, trying to escape Featherfang's piercing stare. Stormheart sighed, “That's enough for today. I'll be taking Dustpaw back to camp. You three can continue with the second part of the training session.” Dustpaw felt her heart sink. Stormheart made no more comments. He left Blackwidow in charge of the apprentices. Stormheart stalked out of the clearing, Dustpaw followed. Once Dustpaw and Stormheart were out of view, Dustpaw heard a howl of laughter, another wave of shame washed over her.

 

Stormheart walked through the SnowClan camp’s  bramble archway entrance. Dustpaw followed behind feeling anxious at the thought of SnowClan's  warriors watching her. Dustpaw walked into camp, a large dip in the ground surrounded by a ring of  brambles, the dens being hollowed out pine tree stumps lining the shallow clearing with bright red crosses on them. No cat knows why they were all cut so perfectly, and no cat knows why they're hollowed out. Probably termites. Dustpaw tried to stalk around all of the tree dens to avoid punishment. In doing so, she bumped into a warrior.

 

Black fur choked Dustpaw for a second before she jumped back, coughing. 

“Echotail!” She exclaimed.

_ Of all the cats I could of walked into, I just had to walk into the deputy. Even better, I look suspicious.  _

“Dustpaw, watch where you're going!” Echotail meowed, smoothing down her black fur on her chest with her tounge, “Walking around like that gives off the vibe you're up to no good. What's bothering you?” She meowed, stepping back a little bit, giving them both some room between a stump-den. Dustpaw hesitated, anxiety washed over her. She didn't want to talk to any warrior, let alone the SnowClan deputy. 

“I-uh..nothing's the matter, I was just-uh-going to get something to eat for the elders! Yeah-that's..that's right.” Dustpaw felt her pelt heat up in embarrassment. She hated how anxious she became around warriors. She hated how nervous she became around cats who are better than her in every way. If her goal was to become leader, she would have to have some confidence, right? Who knows, maybe Echotail would be choosing a deputy one day. What if she looks over Dustpaw as a warrior but goes ‘she's too shy.’ With this thought, Dustpaw took a deep breath and stood up straight. “Nice talking to you Echotail, but I have to go. Stormfrost and Cedarfoot get grouchy when they're hungry.”  without waiting for Echotail to reply, Dustpaw darted past Echotail, around one of the multiple tree stump dens and finally to the fresh kill pile which was rested inside a tall half-stump. 

 

She looked around, the cats in the camp were doing things. Sunbreeze sat with Brackencloud, their heads close, in deep conversation. The two tabbies were casting worried looks at any cat walking by. Dustpaw could not make out what they were discussing, but it seemed serious. Crystalfeather sat with Featherfang. Dustpaw flinched, she didn't know Featherfang got back. 

_ That means Lakepaw is back _ , Dustpaw realised. Crystalfeather’s light grey and white fur stood on end, and Featherfang looked as if she were bossing her around, as if she was her leader. Dustpaw felt sick. Featherfang was by far the scariest cat she ever knew. Dustpaw didn't know why she got a sickening feeling around warriors, but with Featherfang, it's more fear than anxiety.

 

After watching her clanmates for a few moments from behind a stump den, Dustpaw felt a small push in her side. Walking past her was a large russet tabby she cat. She was covered in battle scars and her muscles rippled through her pelt. 

_ Cherrystar!  _ The SnowClan leader. She's very noble and a very powerful leader. 

_ Cherrystar is such a kind leader, I'm sure I'll be fine _ . “Watch where you're standing and maybe be useless somewhere else!”  _ O-or not _ . Dustpaw jumped back, Cherrystar’s eyes were blazing, anger and hatred sparking. Dustpaw felt tiny, like a mouse in an open field. 

“I'm sorry Cherrystar! It won't happen again..” Dustpaw scoured back, slouching her head, shivering all over. Cherrystar glared back at her with cold eyes, she snorted and growled ever so slightly. “Pathetic.” she spat, her voice oily and painful to listen to. 

 

Dustpaw crouched, shivering. She was so confused. Cherrystar is the kindest, most powerful leader SnowClan has ever seen! And all of a sudden she's grouchy and ready to rip someone’s ears off? Dustpaw questioned her leaders motives for a moment, before sulking towards the apprentices den, skirting around the main clearing, well away from Cherrystar to run through her thoughts.  _ Hopefully that's a one time situation.  _


	6. Chapter 5

Tigerscar ran twisting and leaping through the mangroves of FallenClan. His apprentice, Oakpaw, hard on his tail. Tigerscar and Oakpaw were bounding through the mangroves, racing each other to the Sun's Nest. FallenClan territory is right next to the place where the sun goes to sleep at night, resting with a sheet of long stretched water. Tigerscar raced through more mangrove trees, passing through the pathway that leads up to the Cliffside. Tigerscar swerved out away from the Cliffside, running under a thick mangrove tree getting soaked in mud. FallenClan cats don't mind getting their paws wet; but getting mud on the giant scar across his face and down his shoulder felt really odd and uncomfortable.

 

Tigerscar glanced behind him, Oakpaw bounced through different gaps and branches, making it more difficult for himself. Oakpaw made a vow to become the strongest FallenClan cat, so it would be easy for him to jump through difficult gaps. The mangrove trees started thinning out, breaking into sand and stone. Tigerscar stopped at the edge of the sand bed. Soon after, Oakpaw appeared next to him, panting heavily.

“The Sun's Nest is honestly so beautiful.” Tigerscar meowed. 

“Uh, yeah it is.” Oakpaw meowed, breathless and shaking. Tigerscar looked over at the young tom, a spark of worry shot through him.  

“You know, Oakpaw, you do not need to push yourself this much. Your father, Dustwing, is worried!” He exclaimed, concern dripping from his soft voice. 

Oakpaw shuffled his paws in the sand. “My mother died at the paws of a fox; she was trapped under a broken mangrove branch and got dragged into the mud to drown. No one could save her, no one had the skill to fight off a fox at the same time as getting a cat free from mud and a branch,” Oakpaw spoke with determination, his voice cracking and paws still shaking.

“That's why I want to be the strongest cat in FallenClan, I want to be strong enough to save other cats mother's so no one has to go through the pain I did.” Tigerscar listened to the young cat, heart heavy with sympathy. 

“Well then Oakpaw, you did well. If you like, I can push you harder.” he offered.

“Really?” Oakpaw exclaimed, jumping to his paws excitedly. 

“Of course! With an attitude like that I say I could even prepare you on becoming future deputy.” Oakpaw froze, speechless. 

“D-deputy?” He whispered. “I never thought of that being my goal..” 

“I can see you becoming ‘Oakstar’ and I promise I will always be there to see that day.” Tigerscar mewed. 

 

Oakpaw beamed and dipped his head. “Thank you Tigerscar, you're a good cat.” 

Tigerscar purred in delight, whisking his tail over the small apprentice’s shoulders. 

“The first step to becoming the best,” Tigerscar started, “Is to make it across the Sun's Nest and back without me pinning you. I'll give you a few seconds headstart.” 

Oakpaw leapt to his paws, “You're on!”

He bounced down the rock they were resting on, scrambling down the stone slopes. Tigerscar waited a few moments, releasing a purr of amusement. Tigerscar bounced off of the rock. He jumped from stone to stone until he reached the sand covering floor of the Sun's Nest. Oakpaw was running through the dry sand, making it ride up behind him. Tigerscar chased him, closing in on the small brown tabby. Eventually, Tigerscar had to slow down, the sand flying up from behind Oakpaw was stinging his eyes. Tigerscar hissed stopping and rubbing his eyes with his paws awkwardly.

 

Looking up, Tigerscar realised that Oakpaw farther away than he expected, close to reaching the other side of the Sun's Nest, towards the cliff face. Tigerscar jumped to his paws, chasing down his apprentice. Running faster and faster, Tigerscar eventually caught up to Oakpaw, the young tabby was soaking in the late afternoon sun, resting stretched out in the soft sand. He had made it before Tigerscar, and he wasn't even breathing that hard.

Tigerscar purred in amusement, “You get first pick from the fresh kill pile,” Oakpaw's ears perked, Tigerscar continued, “That is, if you can catch five whole pieces of prey.” 

Oakpaw rose to his paws, “Anything specific?” 

“I feel like having a crow today.” Tigerscar meowed ever so casually. Without hesitation, Oakpaw bounded off into the mangroves of FallenClan territory. 

 

\-------

 

Afternoon was drawing closer, and Oakpaw had dropped off four pieces of prey. A pigeon, the twisted branches. He saw a flash of movement, and a few seconds later, Oakpaw appeared at last with his final piece of prey. A plump mouse. Tigerscar felt a pang of pride for his apprentice, he had trained him so well in such a small period of time.

“I did it!” Oakpaw exclaimed, his tail raised in pride.

“I'll talk to Brightstar about letting you go to the gathering this afternoon.” Oakpaw purred, “Let's head back,” Tigerscar said, a rumbling purr building in his throat. 

_ Keep focused, though. You never know when an enemy may attack. _

 

Oakpaw held two pieces of prey, the plump crow and the pigeon. Tigerscar held onto the two small fish and the plump mouse. The mouse was still warm beneath his jaws, hopefully the mouse won't become cold and soggy pressed up against the still dripping fish. Tigerscar trotted through the mangroves a few tail-lengths behind Oakpaw. Tigerscar watched as Oakpaw slipped underneath branches, through hooks and around mud puddles. Tigerscar and Oakpaw were trekking through the muddy terrain of FallenClan, lately the thick mud had reached up the to the FallenClan cats knees, making it very difficult to walk through. Oakpaw and Tigerscar kept their heads up high, making sure none of the prey would get dirty.

Tigerscar crawled through the mud, eventually he clawed himself up into a twisted mangrove tree. He placed the minnow and mouse in between the fork of the tree. He didn't notice Oakpaw do the same. 

“Are we going to take a rest?” Oakpaw asked, chest heaving. 

 

“Not exactly,” Without warning, Tigerscar pounced onto Oakpaw, who stumbled and fell out of the mangroves with a yowl, landing hard onto the mud. Oakpaw hissed, kicking his hind legs back trying to push off Tigerscar. 

Tigerscar jumped back, slipping behind a tree and rolling in mud, disguising his ginger pely. Peering around the corner, he watched as Oakpaw did the same. The most important battle strategy all FallenClan cats do is to cover themselves up in mud to confuse their enemies, and with Oakpaw’s brown tabby pelt, he is given a natural advantage and doesn't need to use much mud to cover himself. Tigerscar, a bright ginger tom with brown tabby stripes and a giant pink scar across his body, is a lot harder to hide. His pelt was heavy and aching with the ammount of mud he layer onto his body. Pushing that though to the back of his mind, Tigerscar skidded around Oakpaw and lept onto his back, claws sheathed he batted at Oakpaw’s head. Oakpaw hissed, rolling over, hitting and kicking at Tigerscar. Tigerscar landed on his side, winded. He jumped to his paws, and in a heartbeat lundged at Oakpaw’s neck. Oakpaw twisted around, batting a paw at the back of Tigerscar’s head. 

 

Tigerscar hissed, reading up he batted at Oakpaw. Oakpaw followed his lead, rising up to his hind legs and clawing at Tigerscar.  Tigerscar pushed forward, a flash of worry shot through Oakpaw’s green eyes. Oakpaw lost his balance, flailing his paws. With the speed of an eagle, Tigerscar dropped his four paws, then quickly turned around to push at Oakpaw’s hind legs. Oakpaw went flying awkwardly over Tigerscar, landing into the wet muddy ground below. Tigerscar bounced over to him, pinning his shoulders down into the mud, and keeping his hind paw hard on Oakpaw’s tail. 

“Tigerscar wins now. Tigerscar applauds his well trained apprentice and is very proud.” Tigerscar purred, hopping back to let Oakpaw struggle to his paws.

“You’re doing it again, Tigerscar.” Oakpaw chuckled, a kind light shining in his eyes.

Tigerscar’s face went blank. “Tigerscar can’t return to camp speaking in the Third-Cat again. Tigerscar gets judged and excluded, he hates it.” Tigerscar awkwardly rubbed the mud off of his ears, Oakpaw did the same. 

 

“Say, Tigerscar,” Oakpaw started, “Why do you sometimes speak in Third-Cat?” 

Tigerscar shuddered. “Tigerscar says that we should go over to your prey, he will tell you along the way.” Oakpaw nodded. As Tigerscar and Oakpaw were walking through the twisted mangroves, following the path back to camp, Tigerscar went back into his memories. 

“When Tigerscar first became an Apprentice of FallenClan, Tigerscar thought it was a good idea to explore near the SnowClan border. At the time, Tigerscar did not know that SnowClan was thick, dense pine forest. Tigerscar thought that the territories were all the same, or at least very similar. Tigerscar’s mentor told him to not go so close to the border, because badgers and foxes had been a problem at the time.” Tigerscar and Oakpaw leapt up into a mangrove tree, their prey was right were they left it. Tigerscar continued his story. 

“Tigerscar let the curiousity of the unknown territory get the best of him, he explored up and up the border, until he reached where SnowClan and FallenClan broke off. And guess what was waiting there for him? A giant badger.” Oakpaw listened with interest, shifting his paws beneath him and twitching his ears.

“The badger roared in rage, it attacked me. Lunging at me with its giant blunt claws. I was too scared to move, all I could do was stand there in horror. The badger got a hold of me in its jaws, and threw me across the field. I landed headfirst on a stone and rolled down it. My mentor at the time - Whisperingdash - managed to find me in time and grab me without being attacked by the badger. She took me back to camp, and the medicine cat - Rockfire - apparently said that I was incredibly lucky to have had survived. I hit my head so badly that sometimes I now speak in the Third-Cat without realising.” 

Oakpaw nodded slowly, interested.

“But hey, I got this pretty cool looking scar down my face and shoulder!” He ended with a high note. To Tigerscar, the scar on his body was both a reminder on his near death experience but also a reminder that he survived a badger so young, he was proud of himself. 

 

“Great StarClan! I do wish I had such a cool looking battlescar, it would make me seem so ferocious.” Oakpaw meowed, joining in with Tigerscar’s positive spirit. Tigerscar purred in amusement. “Come on now, let’s take this prey back to camp - no more surprises.” Oakpaw nodded in agreement, picking up his prey that he had dropped. The two of them trotted back into camp. To enter FallenClan camp, you have to wiggle under a giant bramble bush and through mud, so Tigerscar and Oakpaw crawled through the small gap making sure that their prey wouldn't get covered in mud. They placed their prey on the clean leaf in the corner of the camp, glad that they didn’t get their prey dirty. Oakpaw walked over to the cleaning stream running through the side of the camp entrance. FallenClan cats get muddy on a daily basis, so their camp has a stream specifically there for cleaning cats pelt. Tigerscar joined him, cleaning away at his pelt and letting his orange fur shine through. Tigerscar noticed that he had a few cuts, and so did Oakpaw. They stung at the feeling of fresh water running through them. 

_ Must of happened when we fought.  _ Tigerscar thought. 

 

Tigerscar looked around camp, the medicine cat, Doveheart, was cleaning his brothers pelt from a cut in his ear. Ravenwing, the FallenClan deputy looked very different to his silver littermate. Riversky and Rippleleaf were talking together, sharing a vole between the two. Burntember, Bluehaze, Rushfeather and Dustwing were all talking to the FallenClan leader - Brightstar. 

_ They’re probably going to the gathering tonight.  _ Tigerscar assumed. Frostpool was talking to the elders, Dustwatcher and Leopardspark. They were chatting away and enjoying the warmth of the rest of the afternoon. The queens, Applebloom and Cinderbird were outside the nursery. With their kits and the other two apprentices, Thunderpaw and Mosspaw. Just outside Doveheart's den, Sunpaw, Doveheart's apprentice, and Oakpaw were crouched, sharing the plump mouse Oakpaw had caught. The two cats were in deep conversation already, it surprised Tigerscar. 

 

“Tigerscar!” Tigerscar heard his name get called out from the other side of camp. It was Ravenwing. “Brightstar wanted to let you know that you’re coming to the Gathering this afternoon.”

“Thank you.” Tigerscar meowed, dipping his head to the black pelted deputy. Ravenwing nodded his head in agreement before trotting off in the other direction. Tigerscar realised that he wanted to know if his apprentice could come as well, he bounded over to him. 

“Ravenwing!” He called, “I need to ask you something.” 

Ravenwing looked back, “What’s the matter?” 

“Oakpaw did exceptionally well today, and I was wondering if it is okay for him to go to the gathering tonight?” 

Ravenwing looked right back at Tigerscar with wide eyes. “I’m sure that’s okay.” 

Tigerscar beamed, and Ravenwing purred back. 

“Thank you Ravenwing.”

 

\-------

 

The afternoon was starting to die away, leaving room for the full moon to rise up and shine over the warrior clans. Silverpelt was starting to show, and a crisp cold breeze of night air flew through FallenClan camp brushing through Tigerscar’s pelt. The warriors ready to leave for the gathering were lining up. Brightstar watched her warriors with a dark greedy expression, cutting a weird emotion though Tigerscar, making him comfortable. The evil expression disappeared from Brightstar’s face just as Ravenwing came up to her to speak about something. Brightstar nodded to Ravenwing’s words, and with a loud authoritative voice, Ravenwing called out “All right, time to move.” 

The warriors of Fallenclan started slipping under the bramble thicket, getting mud on their bellies and ruining their clean pelts. Cats from outside clans have never seen a FallenClan cat not covered in mud; unless it’s raining at a gathering. Tigerscar walked beside Dustwing and Bluehaze. In front of him was Oakpaw, Sunpaw, Thunderpaw and Mosspaw. Oakpaw and Sunpaw were still in deep conversation. 

 

The FallenClan warriors ran through the mangrove forest, leaping from tree to tree, eventually leading open into a giant wide stretch of barren rocky land.

_ The Shadowed Pit _ . The Shadowed Pit was a gigantic endless hole in the ground, between all clans, surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs. Inside The Shadowed Pit is a bunch of crevices and pillars for Medicine cats to walk on to get to the Starcave, a large cave with walls embedded with shining jewels and gems, so they can talk to StarClan. The thought of going inside the Shadowed Pit shook Tigerscar in an uncomfortable way. 

 

The leaders of each clan sat on a giant pillar leaning over the top of the Shadowed Pit, while the clan cats sat along the stone cliffs behind them, listening. FallenClan chose itself a spot within the clans. The only clan that had not arrived yet was SnowClan. It didn’t take long for SnowClan to arrive. The leader, Cherrystar, had her fur bristled and fear-scent and aggression lingered on the SnowClan cats. Tigerscar recognised the warriors Featherfang, Stormheart, Spottedcloud and Sunbreeze. They sat all close together, glaring at their clan leader. Besides Featherfang. Who looked as if she’s snarling….but amused.

 

Tigerscar shook his head in confusion, trying to brush off the weird feeling surrounding SnowClan. The gathering was just about to start. He turned his attention to the leaders. Willowstar of FireClan, Rushingstar of NewClan, Cherrystar of SnowClan and of course, Brightstar of FallenClan. 

Willowstar was the first cat to speak.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late!! We promise that we will post on time next week  
> @A.warriors.influence

Ivypaw sat with the NewClan warriors at the gathering. The full moon was shining bright and every cat was talking to one another, lining the stone cliffs that surrounded The Shadowed Pit. Besides SnowClan, they kept to themselves in a tight huddle. Ivypaw was sitting with her sister and mother. Fernpaw and Palepelt. The two of them were talking, but Ivypaw didn’t bother listening to the conversation. In front of her were a few cats huddled up together, whispering quietly. Ivypaw recognised Dawnstrike, a ginger tabby warrior, Blizzardpaw, a white and grey apprentice, and Jaggedfoot, a dark grey elder - all from FireClan. Glancing down to lower part of the stone cliffs, Ivypaw noticed a few NewClan cats doing the same thing. She recognised her mother, Palepelt, her ginger fur silver in the moonlight, along with Dawnpaw, an orange red she-cat, and Stormspirit, a dark grey tabby tom. They were huddled close and chattering quietly, heads lowered.

_ I didn’t notice Palepelt leave.  _ Looking around, Ivypaw was confused as to why the SnowClan cats were behaving so...oddly. FireClan, and even NewClan were caught up in this weird behaviour.  Ivypaw stood up and started to slowly leap down the cliff towards her mother. But before she could get there, a loud authoritative voice spoke though to the crowd of gathered cats. 

 

Ivypaw stopped in her tracks. She sat down next to an orange tom with dark brown tabby stripes and a giant scar along his face and shoulder.  _ Scary.  _

Willowstar, a grey and black she-cat,  stepped forward. The FireClan leader spoke, her words dripping with venom.

“FireClan has been well. Prey has been plentiful and there has been no casualties since the last gathering,” Willowstar began. She sounded as if she had just fought off a badger, she practically spat out her words. 

“We have two new apprentices with us tonight,” she continued, still sounding as though she had rocks in her throat, “Wolfpaw and Silverpaw.”

Her voice washed over the cliffs, and echoed through The Shadowed Pit. Ivypaw could’ve sworn cats howled from the unending darkness. A shudder struck through Ivypaw. The gathered Clans cheered the names of the new apprentices, Ivypaw joined in. Ivypaw saw Wolfpaw and Silverpaw were sitting together on one of the lowest ledges, closest to the Clan leaders. Silverpaw was shying back, but Wolfpaw stood proudly, beaming with every cheer. 

Rushingstar padded forward. 

“We have two new warriors of NewClan,” Rushingstar began. “Rabbitleap and Foxstep. Foxstep was made a warrior a half-moon before Rabbitleap, but finally the two brothers have completed their assessments.” Rushingstar kept out the fact that Rabbitleap could not physically or emotionally complete his Warriors Assessment.

 

Ivypaw cheered out Rabbitleap’s name the loudest. Ivypaw couldn't wait to become a warrior and make Rabbitleap proud of her, his opinions meant a lot to her, even if half the time Rabbitleap can be very stuck up. A few SnowClan cats didn't cheer for the two new warriors. Such as Featherfang, who glared at Rushingstar and Nightleaf of NewClan.  Rabbitleap soaked in the cheers, raising his head proudly. Foxstep sat next to him, chest puffed out and chin lifted. The two brothers look somewhat similar. Rabbitleap is an ginger tom with white paws, but if you looked closely, you can see extremely faint tabby markings. Foxstep on the other paw, is a dark ginger tabby with a white chest.  _ I wish we knew who their parents were. _

 

The cheering died down, and the FallenClan leader stepped forward. The light, sandy orange she-cat stepped forward with grace, her green eyes shown with authority and pride, faint white stripes rippling over her pelt as she moved. 

_ Brightstar had always been proud of her position and clan. The power never really gets to her, seeing that she's always so perfectly professional.  _

“FallenClan has been well lately,” she began, her peaceful voice calming the surrounding clan cats. “Prey has been plentiful and there has been no casualties this month. No other news.” Brightstar stepped back on the ledge, the cats in the cliff face crevices shifted uneasily. Usually Brightstar would talk about everything that has happened during the previous moon, but this time, she barely said a word. FallenClan warriors pretended to not be phased, SnowClan warriors started mumbling while FireClan and NewClan watched on, confused.

 

The SnowClan leader stepped forward,  her face was expressionless, showing no sign of hostility. The russet and white she-cat stepped closer to the edge of the ledge, lifted her gaze up to all of the gathered cats and stared outwards with a piercing glare.

“I, Cherrystar, call down our warrior ancestors,” Brightstar, Rushingstar and Willowstar stepped back, shocked. Willowstar glared at Cherrystar, her expression full of disgust. Rushingstar held his head high but kept giving Cherrystar the side eye, his brown fur bristling along his neck and shoulders. Brightstar’s eyes were wide with worry and concern as she smoothed down her light sandy-ginger chest fur. 

“StarClan has come to Goldheart, the SnowClan medicine cat. She has told us that SnowClan needs more power in the clans. SnowClan needs to become the leader of all of the clans.” The medicine cats sat nearby the leaders, Goldheart, a delicate gold and black tortoiseshell, sat next to Leaftail, a lithe grey tom, the Medicine Cat of FireClan. She was crouched close to the stone ledge, backing towards the cliffs wall. Featherflight and his apprentice Newtpaw sat on the ledge above Goldheart and Leaftail. They watched on with horrified expressions, Featherflight’s pale tortoiseshell fur bristling and Newtpaw’s dark brown pelt raised along his spine. The warriors of the clans all started murmuring within each other.

“Let me finish!” Cherrystar howled as loud as a monster, her voice sharp as a rock.

“SnowClan warriors are stronger than all the clans combined, we will not hesitate to corrupt ALL of you. Willowshade, Rushingriver, Brightsplash, step down from your leadership, and listen to SnowClan, listen to I, Cherrystar as your new leader.” 

 

The warrior clans were howling, FireClan cats unsheathed their claws, growling and hissing, FallenClan warriors were crouched defensively in front of their apprentices, SnowClan warriors were shocked, standing frozen among the enraged clans.  The deputies were trying to stay calm but Nightleaf, a black she-cat, was sheathing and unsheathing her claws anxiously, Lightstep of FireClan, a brown-red she-cat, was crouched, hissing in rage, Ravenwing of FallenClan, a black tom, turned towards the SnowClan deputy, Echotail, as she backed towards the surrounding cliffs, her black and white fur bristling.

Willowstar straightened up, the fur along her spine raised.

“I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate being addressed as my warrior name, Cherrydawn.” Willowstar's voice was ice, venomous. 

Cherrystar stepped closer to the Shadowed Pit, raising her voice to be heard over the furious howling, “StarClan has not shown signs of anger! The moon is still showing, no cloud covers it,” Ivypaw frantically looked up at the full moon as panicked murmuring erupting from the assembled cats. Cherrystar was right, the moon was bright as day, surrounded by an ensemble of shimmering stars. StarClan was not showing signs of anger, no clouds covering the moon, no flashes of crackling lightning striking down those who dare anger them. Does that mean StarClan actually wanted SnowClan to be leader of all the clans?

 

The medicine cat, Doveheart of FallenClan, a grey she-cat, raised her voice, stepping away from the other medicine cats and towards the leaders, “That's only because StarClan wants to see how far this will go before it gets out of paw.” 

“Out of paw? It's way out of paw, StarClan is crazy for letting this go on!” A warrior from FireClan shouted, the cats around him rising up and shouting in agreement.

“This is crazy!” 

“SnowClan will never lead us!”

“Drive them out!” 

“Traitors to the pit!” 

Ivypaw joined them. She was furious, her whole body felt as if it was going to explode. But she didn't rise up in so much anger, she just shouted a few words, agreeing. The cats around her were standing, pelts bushed up in anger, hissing and spitting. Tigerscar of FallenClan, his pelt fluffed out to double his size, was on the ledge below her, growling lowly. Hazelfang was screaming in fury, her amber eyes promising pain. Shadow-whisker and Rabbitleap were scraping their claws against the stone crevice. Ivypaw felt as if she were alone, the sound around her just didn't exist and everything was focused on the crazy mouse-brain of a leader, Cherrystar. 

 

Rushingstar stepped forward, his voice strong and seemingly calm, but his anger was thinly veiled, “Cherrystar, why is it that you want to lead all four clans? What changed you in the span of one moon? Last moon you were going on about how proud you are of your warriors and apprentices because they were all behaving wonderfully and made the clan a  happy and safe place to live. Why this sudden hostility for more mouths to feed?” Cherrystar was trotting back and forth along the mouth of the pit, tail swishing in irritation. Ivypaw leaned forward, trying to peer through the cats around her, curious to know how Cherrystar will answer Rushingstar’s question. Cherrystar hesitated for a second, pausing her walk across the raised stone platform, she kept leaning over to look down inside The Shadowed Pit, as if expecting something to come out of the pit and help her.

She finally replied, “All the clans need help. Especially your clan, Rushingstar. NewClan is just a massive group of rogue and kittypet blood.” Cherrystar’s voice was as cold as ice, her eyes gleamed with amusement as she watched Rushingstar’s expression change from stoic to absolute rage. 

Ivypaw was disgusted, her pelt was puffed out and her claws were bound to blunt against the stone. 

“NewClan has ancient history connected way back to the first generations of FireClan, SnowClan, FallenClan and even possibly the legend of TreeClan, don't you  _ dare _ disrespect my clan,” He hissed, enraged. Ivypaw flinched, TreeClan was a legend, if TreeClan was still in existence, they could probably take on every clan at once and not be phased. Clan leaders do not mention TreeClan because of how unbelievable the story is. Rushingstar continued after the howling cheers of his warriors. The NewClan warriors around her were cheering for Rushingstar, but Ivypaw was too startled to do anything other than watch on, terrified.

 

“Because you feel the need to disrespect NewClan, and the other Clans. I will not accept your proposal in stepping down from my leadership. I am Rushing _ star _ , leader of NewClan and it will stay that way.” With a flick of his tail, he looked up to the cats sitting in the crowded crevices along the Cliffside. 

“NewClan is leaving, this Gathering is over.” 

The clan cats started to rise. 

Willowstar and Brightstar moved towards the ledges to arrange their clans to leave as well. 

“Wait one moment,” Cherrystar meowed, her voice dark, “Mark my words, you will regret not stepping down. SnowClan will train every cat harder than ever, we will take your clans and your cats within them, by force!” Her voice echoed around the gathering cats, rushing all the way down into the shadowed pit. 

Rushingstar flicked his ears, but didn't reply. Neither did the other leaders. The clans started to part, Ivypaw decided to follow Rabbitleap and hoped he would give her comfort. But the scent he gave off was of pure fear and terror.

The NewClan cats leapt up towarfs the f the crevice, they followed one of the four thin streams back into NewClan territory. The four streams come from each territory, which all eventually end by falling down into the shadowed pit. FireClan followed theirs, FallenClan followed their stream and SnowClan waited for everyone to leave. Cherrystar was howling something to her warriors, but Ivypaw couldn't make it out.

 

Ivypaw continued to walk ahead with Rabbitleap, Rabbitleaps brother, Foxstep was bristling on the other side of him. No one in NewClan said a word, the only cats speaking were Rushingstar with his deputy, Nightleaf. They were talking quietly among each other, discussing what Ivypaw assumed the whole fiasco that happened at the gathering. The territory started to change as they trotted along, Ivypaw felt relief as she found herself back onto the crisp NewClan ground, and the sight of burnt up trees. It wasn't pretty, but it was home and she loved it. The cats walked through the burnt up forest and eventually back into NewClan camp. Without hesitation, Ivypaw saw Rushingstars brown pelt flash in front of her. He was going to call a clan meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaftail walked into the cave of FireClan camp, the cave was dark and the pool in the middle of the camp glowed with silver moonlight. Leaftail was exhausted, his eyelids were heavy against his eyes. Willowstar jumped onto one of the ledges peering over the pool in the middle of the cave. She howled, “Every cat old enough to catch their own prey join here around the pool for a clan meeting!” eyelids lay heavy on his eyes. A flash of grey shot through the dark cave, Willowstar jumped onto the large stone ledge that peered over the edge of the pool, her voice ringing through the cave like an eagle hunting its prey. 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Stonepile for a clan meeting!” Leaftail held back a sigh, he just wanted to go inside his little cave-den and not see any cat for the rest of the night and day, but now seeing that Willowstar made a clan meeting, a bunch of warriors may be coming to him for help. 

 

The cats who were at the gathering, stayed in the clearing, the apprentices sat away from their mentors, huddled in the shadow of the Stonepile. The elders, Rivereye and Jaggedfoot sat outside their dens grumbling about being woken up. The queens took a little while to get out of their dens, Brindlefrost walked out with Larchkit, who was leapt around in excitement. Jaggedstone stood close-by, protective of his mate and kit.  Nightwish sat by the pool again, while Dawnstrike, Rainfire and Rosewing were huddled near the warriors den together. Sunleaf walked to a clear spot alone, soon joined by Berrybloom. Willowstar didn't wait until her warriors were settled, she spoke quickly and urgently. Leaftail sat half asleep bellow Willowstar. She explained to the cats who weren't at the gathering what had happened, Leaftail noticed all the cats were getting restless, he noticed Willowstar’s harsh and unsteady stance, Leaftail knew something was up. 

 

“Because of SnowClan, we need to grow strong, we need to grow strong enough to drive out SnowClan!” The warriors of FireClan didn't reply at first. Leaftail took a moment to process what his leader had just said, then out of nowhere all the warriors started shouting.

“SnowClan may be...going through some things at the moment, but that doesn't mean that we should drive them out!”

“We can't drive then out, we need four Clans!”

“Let's just fight them and give them a few wounds to remember us by!” 

Willowstar howled, “Quiet!” 

In an instant, the whole clan went silent, Leaftail felt the fur on his shoulders rise. 

“Leaftail, you're a medicine cat. Go to StarClan. And don't return without a prophecy,” Her voice was harsh, demanding. 

Leaftail rose slowly, not realising that the whole clan has eyes on him he meowed, “But, Willowstar! That's not how StarClan works! If StarClan wants to give us a prophecy, then they'll give us one!”Leaftail was desperate. 

“Don't question me, I want you to get me a prophecy. Go to the StarCave tomorrow night with your apprentice.” 

 

It took a moment for Leaftail to realise that he didn't have an apprentice. 

“Apprentice?” Leaftail asked. The cats around FireClan camp were shifting their paws uneasily, the sky visible through the small gap above the pool was fading to a light shade of pinky purple.

“Larchkit, step forward.” 

Murmuring erupted from the gathered cats. Larchkit hesitated, light brown fur bristling. Jaggedstone stepped forward before Willowstar could near Larchkit. 

“Willowstar, what are you doing? Larchkit is two moons too young, he can't become an apprentice!” Leaftail flicked his ears, Larchkit was perfect to become a medicine cat apprentice, but he's too young. 

“That doesn't matter. From this day on, Larchkit is now Larchpaw. Apprenticed to Leaftail. Have fun with your new duties Larchpaw.” 

Brindlefrost looked on worriedly, she wanted to speak up but could not get the words out. Leaftail walked slowly over to his new apprentice, Larchpaw had worry in his eyes. Worry and confusion. Leaftail lent forward to touch noses with the apprentice, Larchpaw did the same thing. As he backed away Leaftail looked up to his leader, her eyes were emotionless and she showed no signs of actually caring. She spoke again. 

“FireClan is to become the strongest clan of them all,” She began. The black and grey she-cat shown elegantly in the sunlight. She does not deserve it seeing how she has been acting. Willowstar is a proud warrior, who keeps an eye out for her clan constantly and makes sure everyone is as safe as they can be. But now she is getting out of paw. Leaftail noticed Blizzardpaw and Dawnstrike near the cave wall, ears pricked, eager to hear what Willowstar was saying.  

 

“Every cat in this clan has to put FireClan ahead of themselves. When you return back to camp you have to have a piece of prey. Or else.” 

Leaftail flicked his ears. 

“Does that include medicine cats?” he asked, confused and worried.

“Yes. It also includes queens, kits and elders.” she meowed. Shocked howling broke out from the clan. 

“That's crazy! We can't make elders hunt!” Nightwish howled in disgust. 

“Don't question me,” Willowstar retorted, her fur bristling with anger. 

“You cats need to learn some respect! You are not to question me. And you have to bring back prey, no matter what.” And with that final word, she gave the crowded circle of cats one final glare and then stalked off to her cave den behind the raised stone ledge. 

 

Leaftail stood there with his new apprentice. The ceremony was not even properly conducted. The medicine cat has to introduce the kit the wants to become their apprentice, not the leader. It's medicine cat business that's way too spiritual and special. A ceremony more between StarClan than FireClan.  

“Shouldn't we go to the StarCave?” Larchpaw asked, confused and unsure as to what's supposed to happen, “That's what medicine cats do, right?” Leaftail was surprised to hear Larchpaw be so keen to go to the StarCave, he had only been an apprentice for a few minutes. The light was shining through the cave roof, the pool glowing bellow. Leaftail meowed, “Let's wait until sunhigh, get some rest.”

Larchpaw nodded, hesitating before walking towards the shallow dip in the cave floor that leads to the medicine cave. Larchpaw kept looking back for approval to walk into the den, Leaftail purred in amusement. 

“It’s okay, herbs don't bite!” Larchpaw puffed out his chest in determination, trotting on into the den. Leaftail watched him fondly.

He's so innocent.

Leaftail looked around the camp, Jaggedstone and Brindlefrost looked as if they didn't know if they wanted to be proud or worried for their son. 

“Don't worry, being a medicine cat will not cause harm.” 

Brindlefrost meowed a Thank You and Jaggedstone dipped his head.  They walked up the steep ledge that led into the warriors den to rest.

 

Leaftail followed Larchpaw into the medicine den, he was sleeping in the nests sick cats sleep on, away from Leaftail’s nest. Leaftail collapsed into his nest with an exhausted sigh. This night had been rough and painful, but at the same time exciting. Leaftail didn't know how to get rid of the buzz in his mind.  A heartbeat later his eyelids grew heavy. 

 

He fell into a sleep that Leaftail swore only lasted a second. A piercing howl from the FireClan deputy made him jump out of his nest. Lightstep’s howl echoed through the caves. Leaftail peeked out of his den, gazing around the central cave wearily. Willowstar sat comfortably staring down at her deputy. The brown and red she-cat had worry and tiredness in her eyes, it was the first dawn right after the gathering. 

Did Willowstar order this last night? Leaftail thought wondering if he should go back to sleep or not until Lightstep spoke up. 

“All warriors must come forward with their apprentices to prepare for daily patrols. If you are not a warrior and plan on leaving camp, you have to bring back prey or else Willowstar will see to you.” Leaftail flicked his ears. Medicine cats learn basic fighting moves and basic hunting techniques for self defence and in case they’re out and forced to hunt. But that doesn’t mean that it’s their duty. 

 

Leaftail hesitated, his paws shook beneath him. He had to ask but it was just so nerve racking. 

“Does that include medicine cats?” Leaftail asked hesitantly. Lightstep looked over to him, her eyes full of fear. The look someone gives you when they’re mentally saying ‘you shouldn’t have said that.’ Leaftail felt his gut sink. Warriors of FireClan were stumbling out of their den tiredly.

 

Sunleaf, Rosewing and her apprentice Fawnpaw, all looked asleep on their paws. Dawnstrike, Rainfire, Swooppaw, Heatherclaw and Blizzardpaw all still had ruffled fur and puffy eyes, but their stance was strong like any warrior. Berrybloom, Jaggedstone and Brindlefrost sat together near the edge of the cave, looking at the ground. Mistybreeze sat with her kits, Wolfpaw and Silverpaw, at the edge of the pool, opposite Lightstep. The elders all sat outside their den, hanging their heads and looking irritated. Leaftail started to doubt if it was a good idea to ask at all. Willowstar didn’t look away from her warriors. She stared into the cave focusing on nothing, and spoke with a strong monotone voice. 

“Medicine cats are still cats with claws to hunt with. Come back with prey or don’t come back at all.” Leaftail shook his head to avoid a snort, turning his back to Willowstar and padding down the shallow slope into the medicine den. Pushing through the lichen screen he noticed the empty nest by the nearest cave wall.

 

Leaftail turned his head, his apprentice, Larchpaw, was standing over his nest, cleaning it and making it perfectly round. Leaftail chuckled, startling Larchpaw, who squeaked and jumped away from the fern and feather nest. 

“Oh, Leaftail!” he meowed, awkwardly shuffling his paws. Leaftail was reminded of himself when he was a new apprentice, nervously following his mentor Frostdrop, and purred.

“I'll have to teach you basic hunting today. We're going to the Star-Cave. Can you guess what I use for traveling herbs?”. Shock and horror flashed in Larchpaw’s eyes, naturally Leaftail expected it. Seeing as he hasn't properly shown him any herbs yet. 

Larchpaw stumbled over to the herb storage, which was stored in a stone hollow at the back of the medicine cat den. He sniffed at the bunched herbs, when Larchpaw was a kit he learnt the different scents but didn't know the names or what they were really used for, he just grabbed the ones Leaftail pointed to. 

 

Straining his neck, Larchpaw grabbed a small pointed bright green leaf. Leaftail walked further into the cave and joined Larchpaw, peering over his shoulder. 

“You remember the scent of the leaf I took when I went to my last half moon gathering?” 

Larchpaw hesitated, “Oh I..uh..yes I did. I don't remember the name but I know its a traveling herb of some kind…”

“It's called Burnet. It keeps a cat's strength and energy up. The leaves are eaten.”   

Larchpaw nodded thoughtfully, “There's another leaf that's also used….but I can't remember...” 

“Daisy leaves, yes. But we don't get them growing in FireClan territory. Sometimes we have to go to other clans territory to collect herbs because the desert is so desolate,” Leaftail grabbed a few more Burnet leaves, rolling them up with a gentle claw and nudging them towards Larchpaw, “Well eat up the leaves. We don't have all day.” Leaftail felt a stab guilt for raising his voice ever so slightly to his new apprentice, he was quick to add “Uh..please, it would be appreciated.” 

 

After swallowing the bitter herbs Larchpaw walked into the clearing, Leaftail close behind. It was completely empty. Besides for Willowstar, who slept on top of the Stonepile, casting a shadow into the small pool. Leaftail had the herbs bundled in his mouth, walking with his apprentice to the camp entrance.

 

\-------

 

The New-Leaf sun burnt down on Leaftail’s back. It was strangely hot for the season, but the desert is naturally hot. While Leaftail was used to this heat in the summer, he wondered how Larchpaw was dealing with his first time out of camp, at such a young age. 

Larchpaw seemed to be unphased by the heat, he trotted on with his head held high, for a kit ever so small he seemed more like a warrior than the leader of SnowClan. The two medicine cats walked past a few cats apart of patrol. Nightwish nodded with a starling in her jaws. Darkpaw, Berrybloom, Heatherclaw and Blizzardpaw followed her, all having at least one piece of prey in their jaws. Leaftail and Larchpaw watched as the patrol padded down the sandy slope and disappeared behind a cluster of boulders before turning and continuing on their journey, the thin stream they were following a comforting constant.

 

The territory started to turn to burnt grass, the outskirts of NewClan territory mixing with the dirt, sand and rock of FireClan. The medicine cats followed the FireClan stream down to The Shadowed Pit. Looking around the lip of the cliffs surrounding the large stone pit, Leaftail saw the pale grass stained with a sickening red, the scent of iron chillingly strong. Blood. 

Was there a battle? So close to The Shadowed Pit?

Luckily, with Larchpaw being so young, he didn't recognize the bright red layering the stone and grass as blood. He simply ignored it, even as it coated his paws.

 

“This is The Shadowed Pit everyone talks about? Wow...It's so beautiful!” Larchpaw was mesmerized by the pit, eyes wide and shining in the sun's bright light. Leaftail remembered the first time he came here. He came here at night, under the full stare of StarClan. But at night, you don't see the beauty of the Shadowed Pit as much as the day. 

“I guess you're right.” He meowed at last. 

 

“So..where’s the StarCave?” Larchpaw asked, curious and looking around the plains surrounding the cliffs. 

Leaftail purred in amusement, “For that we have to go inside the pit.” Larchpaw froze. 

“In-Inside?! Isn't it a endless pit that will kill you if you fall?!” He squeaked.

Leaftail could neither confirm nor deny the question, so he ignored it.  

“Come along, The Shadowed Pit isn't that scary, trust me. The most danger you'll have is doing it at night. When the next half moon comes around….” Leaftail flicked an ear, trailing off when he saw the horrified expression of Larchpaw’s face.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. To a kit. 

 

Picking their way down the stone ledges surrounding The Shadowed Pit Leaftail and Larchpaw walked together along the cliffside, peering down at the dark abyss of The Shadowed Pit that lay below them. 

It looks scarier at night. 

The streams from each clan, flowed down into the pit, flowing down the sides of the stone ledges, into a place no one knows ever been. 

“Did StarClan create the Shadowed Pit? Is that why the StarCave is inside?” Asked Larchpaw, calling out to his mentor from a few tail-lengths behind. 

“I'm not sure. In the legend, the Shadowed Pit was created by the Land itself being angry with the creatures that lived on it. So angry, it shook the ground and created destruction and devastation to not only the clans, but also to twolegs and every other  creature in the land. And with that, the earth ate the ground and it collapsed, creating one giant pit. Legend says that cats live in the pit, or that there's tunnels leading to StarClan themselves inside. No one knows.” Leaftail padded on, reaching the flat expanse of stone at the bottom of the cliffs. Larchpaw leapt after him. The Shadowed Pit was large and it took a few moments to get to the safe entrance. 

“Were you around when that happened?” Larchpaw asked. 

“Goodness no. The ground ate itself long before I was brought into the world. Enough chatter, the entrance is right there, by the SnowClan stream, we can walk over it thanks to the cliffs being so close together.” 

 

\-------

 

Inside the Shadowed Pit, it was dark and damp. Larchpaw took a few moments before he had enough confidence to walk into the black abyss. He wasn't used to his sight being so restricted. The ledges inside The Shadowed Pit spiraled down into an opening cave, which led to a giant room with glowing stones and bright lights. The two padded on slowly, making sure their paws won't slip on the smooth surfaced ledges. Leaftail was in the lead, while Larchpaw kept his nose to his mentors tail. They came to one of the ledges endings. 

I don't want a kit to jump this. 

“Larchpaw, I'm going to have to carry you as we get down to the cave entrance, there's a few large leaps along the way and it's incredibly slippery. This wouldn't be safe for your first time down here.” Reluctantly, Larchpaw agreed, and Leaftail leaped from ledge to ledge with Larchpaw hanging from his jaw until they finally reached the cave, where he put down his apprentice.

 

The inside of the cave shone brightly, Larchpaw gazed in awe. The Shadowed Pit might be beautiful during the day, but the gems that shined brightly inside the StarCave were angelic. Larchpaw’s excitement and wonder turned to fear and hesitation quickly. 

“Would StarClan accept me?” He asked his mentor, looking back at Leaftail with worry in his bright green eyes. Leaftail gazed back at him steadily. 

“I believe they will.” He answered truthfully.  

“It's just, you and I both know that I should've waited a few more moons before I was apprenticed. I'm still just a kit.” 

“You're as wise as a StarClan cat Larchpaw. Definitely not usual ‘kit behavior’. When I was your age I was still doing badger rides, not figuring out traveling herbs and speaking with  honest respect. I'm sure StarClan will accept you with open paws.” 

Respect and trust. Something they hesitated to give to me.

 

Larchpaw took a long breath, puffed out his chest and nodded, “Right. Okay. I think I'm ready.”

Leaftail nodded before slowly walking around the kit to stand in front of him, in the center of the shining cave.

“Larchpaw. Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?” 

“It is.” The brown apprentice stepped forward, eyes glowing with determination.

Leaftail continued, “Warriors of StarClan, I present to you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accordance with your will.” 

Leaftail turned to face the gemstones, Larchpaw doing the same. They laid down, touching their noses to the largest cluster of gems in the center of the cave. In a blinding flash, Leaftail was awoken in StarClan, standing on a rolling hill of ash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the hiatus! We haven't been able to write anything up, but now we are back and organised and ready to post weekly chapters.  
> @A.warriors.influence

Ravenwing woke right on dawn, preparing for the dawn patrol. He wanted to strengthen the borders around SnowClan and NewClan. Brightstar had been smart to let the other leaders retaliate at the Gathering, to keep a low profile with SnowClan. After the gathering, Brightstar didn't say a word, she just went to her den, hidden away in some brambles and stone plates. After leaving his den, Ravenwing saw his leader standing on top of a mangrove branch that sits next to the stone roof of her den.

“Ravenwing, I have been waiting for you,” Brightstar didn’t get down from her branch, she didn't flinch or show any signs of emotion. Her voice sounded sweet, but it was creepily monotone as she continued.

“We are going to be changing our customs, here in FallenClan.” 

“What do you mean ‘changing,’ what’s there to change?”

Brightstar purred, leaping gracefully off the branch, making it shake slightly behind her. She walked around Ravenwing, waving her sleek, light sandy orange tail as she stalked in rings. 

She spoke again, soft, and quiet. 

“Well that's just it, Ravenwing. We are going to be changing our customs here in FallenClan. The pure, the holy. StarClan blessed FallenClan by giving us a warm place to live.” Ravenwing did not reply. He shifted his paws, uncomfortably. He took a deep breath and straightened. 

“What would you like me to do?” He asked.

Brightstar purred, sitting herself down in front of him. 

 

“Get everyone out of their nests with a howl. It's time for the daily blessing from StarClan, and to...reorganise our behaviour.” Brightstar turned tail, and jumped back up to her stone roof. 

“Lets begin.” She meowed. Ravenwing walked into the middle of the camp, the dawn light was getting brighter, dappling the fern layered ground with gold. A few warriors were getting out from their nests naturally, such as Tigerscar, Riversky, a grey-blue and white tom and Bluehaze, a grey-blue she-cat. 

Ravenwing didn't hesitate, he straightened up, and let out a piercing howl. The warriors already in the clearing jumped back and covered their ears with their paws, while yelps and shouts could be heard from the other dens as their occupants awoke hurriedly, rushing to meet Ravenwing and Brightstar in the central clearing.

“What’s all this about?”The elder, Dustwatcher, a ragged grey tom, coughed out in an irritated tone, slinking from the shadowed entrance of the elders den. 

Ravenwing hesitated. He had to explain to his cats that they had to be blessed by StarClan before the day could begin. 

 

Brightstar sighed, “Obviously, that shows that you're very unclean and not pure. StarClan will have to bless you stronger than the others.” She jumped down from her stone roof, and spoke over her clan, “It’s time for the daily blessing from StarClan. You are all very unclean and impure. But do not worry, my friends, I’m positive that StarClan will accept you soon.” Ravenwing looked around. Most cats were more confused than worried. 

 

Brightstar had ordered everyone to line up, bow their heads, close their eyes and hum to a deep monotone sound in tune with each other. Ravenflight was very confused, but he listened to his leader anyway, as she rambled on about the new rules and wished a blessing from StarClan to make them all ‘pure.’ 

“The new rules of FallenClan. You are all binded to each other, by StarClan, by cat, and by Clan. You are to listen to me, you are to listen to StarClan as your guide with every. Little. Thing you do. But do not worry, you have a choice to stay. If you, forever reason decide to leave FallenClan, do not worry. Just come to me peacefully and I will be glad to remove you from FallenClan.”

The way Brightstar had said the word ‘remove’ had sent a shiver down Ravenwing’s spine. 

 

Brightstar spoke, her head towards the sky. “StarClan, bless these poor souls. StarClan, make us pure again. StarClan, tell us what we’re doing wrong and inflict pain because of it.” 

After Brightstar had said this, a silver tabby  lifted her head and shouted, “Inflict pain you say? You act as if we’re rogues!”

 

Frostpool! You mousebrain. Don’t question the leaders, they’re going crazy! 

And with that final thought, Brightstar howled, rising up and pushing passed Oakpaw, who was crouched nearby, the queens, Applebloom, a russet tabby and Cinderbird, a dark grey tortoiseshell. Applebloom’s mate, Riversky, bounced through the crowd to guard her, and their son, Pinekit. Cinderbird’s mate, Rippleleaf, a sandy brown tom cursed under his breath as he lifted Cinderbird up and wrapped his tail around his daughter, Skykit. 

 

Brightstar paced in front of Frostpool, looming over the long furred silver tabby warrior. 

“StarClan. This warrior needs your help. She is hideously unclean, and impure. Do your work, now.” 

Ravenwing, and the rest of the cats in FallenClan watched on with curious eyes. Was something going to happen? Or is Brightstar just talking nonsense? After a moment of silence, Brightstar and Frostpool started howling, collapsing to the ground in agony. Thunderpaw, Oakpaw and Riversky trembled in place, wailing in pain.

 

They fell to the ground, howling, crying out in misery.

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Oakpaw screamed, throwing his body against the earth. 

Brightstar stood up straight, limbs shaking.

“L-let it consume. The path of purification,” Brightstar wheezed out, trying her hardest to not fall to the ground.

“You are all worthy to be my children! The kin of dust and honor!” 

Riversky’s blue and white pelt turned faintly pale brown from dust, Thunderpaw arched off the fern covered ground.

Ravenwing stepped back with the other warriors who were unaffected by the screaming. Cinderbird and Applebloom grabbed their kits and hurried into the nursery.

 

Ravenwing didn't know how to react, he simply ushered the clan into their dens. Going as far as physically pushing the warriors into their dens. 

Brightstar continued to chant.

“The trees are back and live in the underground! StarClan has chosen us! We're going to be pure once again!”

Ravenwings’ sister, Doveheart, grabbed poppy seeds from her den. She rushed over to Oakpaw and Thunderpaw trying to get them to eat the seeds. Thunderpaw’s sister, Sunpaw was howling and panicking. She hated seeing her brother in agony. 

“Sunpaw! If you're not able to help please go into the medicine den to breathe.” Doveheart’s voice was strict but calm. Sunpaw didn't move, she was determined to help her brother and the pained cats. 

Ravenwing tried to help Doveheart as much as possible.

 

“Ravenwing! Get the cats to eat the poppy seeds!” She howled passing Ravenwing a leaf wrap.

Ravenwing pounced over to Brightstar, who's legs were shaking in pain, forcing her to stay up straight. Ravenwing picked up a seed and slipped it into Brightstar’s mouth, who then opened her eyes but didn't speak to Ravenwing. 

Ravenwing then started forcing poppy seeds into the fallen warriors mouths. Riversky and Frostpool where the most reluctant to take the poppy seeds.

Brightstar fell on her side, breathing heavily and eventually falling asleep.

Thunderpaw was the last apprentice to take the poppy seeds. As he was falling asleep, he meowed to Sunpaw.

“You'll be a great medicine cat…” 

 

\-------

 

Ravenwing spoke to Doveheart in the medicine den, talking about what had just happened to the clan. Ravenwing had instructed the clan to put the cats in their dens. The warriors are sleeping in their nests while Mosspaw, a dark brown tom, and Sunpaw watching over the unconscious apprentices. Brightstar was in her den, the clan had orders to avoid the den as much as possible.

The clan went ahead as normal, but no one was allowed inside the medicine den. 

Doveheart was stacking her supplies while talking to Ravenwing, who was sitting deep inside the hollowed out tree so everyone outside didn't see him. 

“Do you have any idea what had just happened?” Ravenwing asked, astounded by the recent events.

Doveheart didn't reply at first. She just sighed and continued sorting herbs.

“I was going to talk to Brightstar about what I think is wrong with Cherrystar. But..” Doveheart trailed off, stacking the rock ledges placed around the tree with marigold. 

 

Ravenwing shifted his paws in thought.

“Do you know what Brightstar meant about being impure?” He asked, practically begging his littermate for answers.

Doveheart turned to look at her brother. 

“There's this ancient story. Of a creature in the shadows. The creatures name is Wyvern,” Doveheart shivered and Ravenwing wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to the rest of the story.

“Wyvern hunted down cats for no reason. And the Ancient Clans that lived here before us, around the time of the legend of TreeClan, they believed that Wyvern would come and haunt the unclean and impure cats. So there was this ancient ritual the leader would start every two moons. To make the cats clean again,”

Ravenwing was shocked, he had never heard of a story involving a rogue cat with the clans before.

“Why did this rogue hunt down everyone?” Ravenwing asked, tilting his head in confusion.

 

Dovewing sighed. “That's when the story gets weird. Wyvern died. No one knows how he died, but the belief is that he was burned and neither StarClan nor….The other place...could reach his soul.”

Ravenwing gulped.

“Does that mean, he's still around?” He asked.

Doveheart didn't reply. She watched the entrance of the den with wide eyes and an unforgiving gaze.

“Doveheart?” Ravenwing called, “Are you looking at something?”

Doveheart flickered her eyes back from the entrance to Ravenwing.

“U-uh. Yes well. Because of the belief that Wyvern exists and how old the ritual was, I believe that Brightstar an-and the rest of the leaders are now under attack of possession by The Dust Plains. The ritual was a lie, to let cats become an opening to be possessed but everyone believed it was a way to become pure. Those cats that were howling, are the cats closest to the Dust Plains.” 

 

Ravenwing was confused.

“What do you say we should do?” He asked. Doveheart once again looked at the entrance, but slowly, her gaze moved all the way over nexr to Ravenwing. “I had a dream that I was meant to say something to Brightstar before her manipulation. ‘Two from each clan will find the forgotten land, locked away by revenge and set them free.’” 

Ravenwing glanced next to him then back to Doveheart.

“What's that meant to mean?” He asked, confused and curious.

“I believe that the Dust Plains are out to get us. And I believe the only way to save the clans, is to find the ancient TreeClan.”


	10. Chapter 10

After the interesting gathering that night, Featherfang has been thinking about it ever since. Reliving the gathering in her mind, with every perfect detail. Featherfang lay in her nest, feeling the sting of cuts and scratches in her side. 

Was that from the gathering or…

After the gathering, Cherrystar was so furious that she howled at her clan, daring them to disobey.

 

“I am Cherrystar! I am leader of your clan! You do not have the authority to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do!” Cherrystar‘s shout rang and echoed all the way down the shadowed pit, mimicking her in reply. 

Featherfang watched on, her claws itching and fur spiking. Brackencloud shifted his paws. The dark brown tabby stood up strong. He was the only warrior that backed Echotail. 

Interesting.

 

“You cannot come here, to the cliffs of StarClan, and ask to rule everyone’s clan. The clans are all equally sacred in their own ways. There’s a reason that there is only four. You can’t take that away from StarClan's’ paws.” Beside Brackencloud was Crystalfeather, nodding vigorously In agreement. 

Funny.

\--  
Featherfang rose from her nest, gazing at her sleeping clanmates she walked outside, noticing it was early dawn. No cat was out. Not even the deputy.  
\--

Cherrystar hissed, fur bristling, “You do not question my motives!” After a few grunts, and walking back and forth, she meowed again. 

“Featherfang. You seem itching for a fight,” Cherrystar started, her voice oily, “I order you to kill Brackencloud.” 

Amusing. 

 

Echotail howled in shock, “Featherfang do not do this! He is your clanmate. Don’t listen to Cherrystar she’s-“ in that moment, a flash of red, brown and white fur leapt at Echotail, who in reply, yowled in pain. 

Cherrystar had thrown Echotail into The Shadowed Pit. The clan went quiet, waiting for someone to say something, or Echotail to scream for help. A small groan arose from the pit. She had landed on a ledge.

Shame.

\--  
Featherfang decided that she wanted to go for a walk around SnowClan territory, and maybe hunt for herself a bit.  
\--

The apprentices who came, Dustpaw and Lakepaw were huddled together, Dustpaw in front of her sister, hissing. Strange, Dustpaw’s the one with a strong sense of self-preservation. She stood in front of her clan mates, shaking like a leaf but determined to stay strong. Featherfang moved her gaze. Brackencloud was standing a few fox lengths away, unsure if he wanted to keep his claws unsheathed or not. 

Keep them out. Let this be fun. 

 

Featherfang stepped forward. Brackencloud sighed, and unsheathed his claws. 

“Featherfang this has to stop. Don’t do this.” The voice of Spottedcloud rose up as she walked over to Brackencloud. 

“It is an order from my leader. I have to kill him. Cherrystar said so.” 

Spottedcloud took a deep breath in, “Then you will have to kill me, too.”

Featherfang chuckled, “I’ll do anything for my leader. If she says no, I will stop.” 

Every cat looked up to Cherrystar, who sat on the stone around the shadowed pit. 

“Kill him and everyone who gets in your way.”

“As you wish.”

Perfect.

\--  
The camp had a bit of frost left over from the leaf-bare they just had. Featherfang looked one final time at all the dens. The dens are perfectly hollowed out pine tree stumps, scattered around unevenly. The brambles guarded the camp well, the bushes grew up naturally so the warriors of SnowClan frequently go out and weave the branches together, making them stronger. Featherfang walked through the bramble archway and into the dawnlit forest.  
\--

Featherfang sprang forward, jumping side to side before throwing her claws into the side of Brackencloud’s muzzle. He jumped back, dodging her attacks. 

The SnowClan medicine cat, Goldheart, was too busy trying to help Echotail, to realise that the clan was fighting under the full moon at the gathering place.

Spottedcloud threw herself at Featherfang, knocking over the older warrior. Spottedcloud was going to be a challenge for Featherfang. 

She’s the largest cat in any clan, strong muscles rippling under her leopard spotted pelt, and with that comes sharp claws. 

No cat challenged Spottedcloud.

 

Featherfang took a few breaths, with her hesitation, Spottedcloud lunges at her, claws aiming for either side of her body.

Spottedcloud struck at Featherfang’s pelt, then before Featherfang could turn to face her, she jumped to her other side and struck there.

Fox-dung

\--  
Walking through the forest made Featherfang sick. She was disappointed in how she fought the night before, vowing to be stronger next time.  
\--

Featherfang widened her green eyes in rage, she ran forward, to get out of Spottedcloud’s way. In front of her, Brackencloud stood wide eyed and hissing. Featherfang sprung at the dark brown tabby, rolling along the cliffside, nearly falling into one of the four streams that flowed down to The Shadowed Pit. While rolling, Featherfang felt sharp stings of pain all along her. With that came the warm sense of blood. She struck stronger at Brackencloud, piercing his skin.

Lovely.

 

Eventually, Featherfang was on top of him. Holding his head down between her paws. Spottedcloud hissed, getting ready to pounce.

“If you lunge at me, I’ll give him a slow and painful death,” Featherfang lowered her body closer to Brackencloud. 

“I’m sure he would rather die quickly than painfully.” 

Brackencloud smelled strongly of fear, he was shaking underneath her paws. Featherfang started to dig her claws into the top of Brackencloud’s skull. He howled and screamed in agonising pain. Every cat turned away in fear, they amused Featherfang.

Entertaining.

\--  
Featherfang watched the sky as it slowly went brighter, she decided that she will hunt something for herself. She’s not with anyone, no one will know that she hunted for herself, right?  
\--

She dug her claws deeper and deeper into Brackencloud’s skull, until she reached something hard. Bone. 

“If you don’t step back, I will break through his skull, right into the middle of his head.”

Spottedcloud hesitated, then sheathed her claws and stepped back. The blood from her cuts started showing, dripping down her legs and face. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, a high pitched squeal rose from the side of the stone cliff side. 

 

“I will not let you kill my father!” Dustpaw and her sister, Lakepaw lunged at Featherfang. Lakepaw landed on the back of her neck. 

What is this?

Featherfang lost her grip on Brackencloud, too distracted to keep him down in place. Featherfang tried to kick the dark grey and black she-cat off her back, but her apprentice wouldn’t budge. At the same time, Dustpaw stuck at Featherfang’s legs and face, keeping her down. 

 

Featherfang stalked a rabbit, feeling her insides curl with a sickening embarrassed feeling. They weren’t proud of me. Neither was Cherrystar.

The thought of losing a battle against two pathetic apprentices made Featherfang’s lip curl. 

 

“That’s enough! Hold your ground.” Cherrystar’s striped russet pelt rippled with anger. Her green eyes flickered between Brackencloud and Featherfang.

Finish him off another day.

Featherfang nodded to Cherrystar. Lakepaw jumped off of Featherfang, bringing some of her brown fur with her. Featherfang hissed. She stared at the two apprentices. They fought well for young cats. Was it the anger? The determination to save their only parent? Either way, Featherfang lost. And her blood boiled with anger. She wanted to take revenge, prove that she’s better than some half-trained kits. 

 

Cherrystar turned around, her tail lashing wildly, “Get back to camp whenever you’re ready.” 

With those final words, Cherrystar leapt up the stone cliffside towards SnowClan’s pine forest. Featherfang hissed at the young apprentices, and the other warriors that watched on, doing nothing. Crystalfeather avoided her eyes, Stormheart was frozen in place, and Blackwidow stood with Goldheart, trying to get their deputy out of The Shadowed Pit safely. Featherfang turned on her paws, frantically leaping up the ledged cliffside and ran back to camp, back into the cold pine forest, back to her nest. 

I need to talk to you.

\--  
Featherfang walked through the forest with the rabbit in her jaws. She had nearly missed her prey, too deep in thought. Sighing, she sat down on a stone and looked into the sky. 

“I failed you. Train me better.”

A strong wind blew through the forest, a wave of leaves and dust spiraled into the air, curving around trees and emerging out of crevices of rocks. The dust curled up in front of Featherfang to illuminate a figure of a cat. The eyes of the silhouette were ice blue, and rattled Featherfang to her core. Two other dust figures appeared, they walked into view from the forest, dust outlining their forms. One of the  figures eyes were dark blue, the other, grey. They stalked next to the middle figure and sat down. 

 

“There's still not enough power for you to become solid figures. If I wanted to, I could make you go back in one swipe of my paw.” 

The middle figure stepped forward. 

“You'll lose your rank and power in the plains if you do such a thing.” Her voice was unusually deep and shallow for a she-cats. 

Featherfangs grumbled. 

“How are the undergrounds going?” She asked, a hiss in her voice.

The figure with dark blue eyes sitting on the left of the middle figure, spoke up.

Their voice was both high pitched and deep at the exact same time, like an echo.

“You mean the possessions?” The figure spoke without moving their mouth, a sharp edge to their tone, “Fabulously.” 

 

Featherfang looked between the figures. “Fallenpaw. Roseblood, Lostheart. None of you have failed me. You all promised positive results in my beliefs. My soul for your lives and in return, leadership and control. But if you think I don't notice a lie when I see one then-” 

Before Featherfang could finish her sentence, the cat in the middle, Roseblood, spoke over the top of her.

“You lost a battle between two apprentices! If you threw them into the pit, then Lostheart would've had a chance to take form and give Fallenpaw a body again.” 

Featherfang shut her mouth. 

These cats are really getting on my nerves.

 

“The Underground is going fine. We haven't completely gotten exactly what you want, what we need, but what we're doing is helping you up here. Look at the leaders, they're all changing.” This time Fallenpaw spoke. Fallenpaw was small in a way, but she’s older than Lostheart. 

Featherfangs jumped down from the stone to stand in front of the three cats and stare dead into the eyes of Fallenpaw.

“That doesn't guarantee I become deputy. All the cats in the clan would oblige to it and eventually force Cherrystar to change her mind.”

Roseblood spoke up, her voice fading, “Give it time, Everyone will eventually change.”

 

Featherfang knew that they were about to disappear so she dipped her head reluctantly. Fallenpaw and Lostheart turned tail and sprinted into the forest. Before Roseblood faded into dust, she said one last thing.

“You're chosen. By both us and StarClan. You chose our path, ruin it all.”

Featherfang scoffed. 

“Amusing isn't it. I'll do as you please.” 

Roseblood dissapeared into dust, binding around rocks and stone before sinking into the ground.

 

“They're coming for you, UnderClan.”


	11. Chapter 9

“The stars sunk that one night. They never rose again.” A brown and silver blur stood strong.

\-----

A sandy white shadow, green eyes glowing “A flicker of light in your eyes. Revenge or love?” a tortoiseshell snarled, blue eyes screaming.

\-----

“You will scream, you will shout your hardest in this pit of darkness. But in the end, you’re all just dust. Dust, floating away into nothingness. You'll be forgotten. But that’s okay. You'll always be here. With us.” Brown tabby fur puffed in amusement; a tortoiseshell with white hissed in response.

\-----

“Run along now. There’s a prophecy to howl. How..upsetting it would be if a precious omen got tampered with.” Black and white fur, so sleek it simmered grey, flared from darkness.

\-----

“A blistering storm of souls was tasted over the horizon. You’re going to fade and join them.” A brown and silver cat, hissing and snarling in return was a pile of black and grey.

\-----

“Standing high on the glowing rocks and forgetting that while you stand the world is dying around you. Dying with washes of anger, jealousy, and, of course, stars.” Light grey puffed out their white chest, amber eyes glowing with rage.

\-----

A russet and brown pelt stepped forward, staring cooly at a white lump of scrappy fur, “Hissing and screaming. Longing and dying. Crying and fighting. Go through all this pain and murder for what? To have the satisfaction of murder or the guilt of it.”

\-----

White calico fur, spiked out in rage, but voice smug, “Walking. Talking. Getting leaves stuck in your claws. If you look down twice, it’s just the dust of the cat you last killed.” Pale brown fur, and grey and ginger fur, huddled together in worry.

\-----

“The flames burn and burn! Taking everything and everyone with them. You were there, weren’t you? But you’re fine even though everyone is dead. And faded. The stars in your heart just don't exist.” Light brown pelt with darker brown and black spots, puffed out in anger. In return, they got a snarl from a brown tabby.

\-----

A dark grey calico stepped from behind dusty stones, “Carnage. Bloodbaths. Mass murder and my dear favourite, poisons. Wasn't that fun? So, so fun.” Dark blue eyes and light blue eyes looked at each other, flashing concern and disgust before stepping away from the calico.

\-----

“Chop him up. Chop him up. Chop them up! Chop, slice, kill them all! Not a soul to escape, not a body to run! Chop, chop, chop!” Black and grey fur lunged and paced, staring right into the soul of a gold-brown cat’s piercing amber eyes.

\-----

Roseblood took a step forward, her tortoiseshell and white pelt puffed out to double her size. She glared at the warriors of StarClan over the border, feeling a sense of rage and bloodlust creep up her legs through her bones.  
“See you in the Dust. I'll be waiting.”


	12. Chapter 12

Leaftail stood on the hill of ash. His body sunk with disgust and fear. His dark grey was ruffled by the harsh wind. Leaftail hesitantly started to walk down the hill, sinking his claws into the ash below him.   
Once he got to the ground, he looked around. His gaze sunk. Everything was burnt. The trees, the ground and even rocks seemed burnt.   
This looks like NewClan territory. But everything is...gone.

Leaftail walked on, a rustle of bushes behind him startling. A brown tabby she-cat pushed through the burnt undergrowth. Her green eyes flashed with worry, then relief.   
“Oh, Leafdrop. It's just you. Has StarClan sent a sign for the clan?” The she-cat asked, hope thick in her voice.   
Confusion rippled through his pelt. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Leaftail went along with the situation.  
“No, sadly. StarClan has sent no signs for us.”  
The tabby she-cat was walking towards Leaftail when the bushes rustled a second time.

“Hawkstar? Where do you plan for the rest of the clan to go?” A brown she-cat tabby with cream belly fur asked with fear edging her voice. The first she-cat, Hawkstar, sighed. She walked over to Leaftail and flopped down next to him.   
“Featherstrike, with the state of our territory, it would take generations for prey and plant life to come back. There's nothing here for us,” Hawkstar began, her ears drooping.  
Leaftail wasn't used to seeing a leader so distraught.   
The rustling of burnt bushes sounded in Leaftail’s ears. Behind Featherstrike, the rest of the clan wearily wandered out. Queens were holding their mewing kits, Elders rested their body's against young warriors, apprentices were huddled together, the senior warriors bringing up the rear.

“Will the clan survive this?” an apprentice asked, her voice high pitched full of fear. The clan around the small she-cat started murmuring.   
Hawkstar spoke over the top of the clan.  
“TreeClan will need to find a new place to live. We do not know where we will go. Having said that, I don't think TreeClan will survive another few moons.”   
The clan gasped. Leaftail felt a shiver run down his spine.   
TreeClan? The legend of Ancient TreeClan, is true?

The clan sighed, cats eyes were closed, and other warriors were too ready to give up. Leaftail didn't know what to do, nor what to say. Hawkstar looked up to her clan.   
“I want all of you to go to Littleflower and Leafdrop so they can check you for injuries. We won't continue on until they're positive you're okay and healthy.”   
Leaftail walked forward. He didn't know if he was the apprentice or mentor, but after seeing the white calico she-cat, he knew that she was an older cat.   
Littleflower inspected the warriors, flicked her ear and gestured her head towards the warriors. Leaftail figured that was her way of ‘start helping.’ 

Leaftail inspected a large russet and brown tom. Some of the warriors were large, with rippling muscles and a bunch of scars. The rest were lean and scarless.   
“Leafdrop! I want you to check up on Tigerblaze for me. You have been treating him for his wheezing so I don't want to ruin the medication you've been treating him with by using something else.”   
Leaftail froze mid inspection. He pulled away from the large russet and brown tom, dipping his head and trotting away.   
Oh StarClan. Which one of them is Tigerblaze?  
Leafdrop looked at the clan with worry flashing through his body.  
He stared at a dark brown tabby tom, his amber eyes flashing with sorrow.  
Leaftail looked over to another cat, a she-cat. A dark brown she-cat with white socks. Her eyes looked lifeless and grey.  
Leaftail started to panic, the way he used to when he was a young apprentice. Littleflower, the white calico, was inspecting a grey tom with white flecks. He was one of the lean and smallish warriors. 

Littleflower looked over at Leaftail and sighed, “Tigerblaze is lying down next to Ravenclaw and Birdstep. They're behind Acornclaw - the warrior you just inspected.”   
Leaftail didn't say anything in reply. The nerves started to get to him and he felt small compared to all the large battle scarred warriors.   
He trotted past Acornclaw, who was now sitting comfortably with a lean dark grey tabby tom.  
Lying on the ground, was a massive orange tom with brown tiger stripes.   
He was covered in battle scars. He had a large thick scar from the left side of his jaw to his right shoulder, curling around from his neck.  
He was missing half of his left ear. Leaftail felt his presence to be strangely familiar, but that didn't make his nerves any better.

Crouched next to him, was a black tom and a grey tabby. They didn't say anything.  
Leaftail spoke first.   
“How has he been?” The black tom looked up, his blue eyes searing deep into Leaftail’s soul.  
“Birdstep and I haven't seen anything out of character. He's still very humble and friendly, but ever since the fire a few sunrises ago, he's been very tired and loses breath very easily.”   
Leaftail nodded, but he couldn't think properly. He doesn't know these cats, but in this place everyone seems to know him. The grey tabby spoke up.  
“Ravenclaw is right. You assigned us to help him with exercises. But he's too tired to get up, and if he does, he can barely stay up for a few minutes at most.”   
Leaftail hesitated before speaking.   
“He won't have much energy because the smoke from the fire would've gotten into his lungs,” He mewed, his voice unsteady as he tried to regulate his breathing.   
Oh StarClan, why couldn't you give me a normal dream?  
“We need to get him moving but let him have a few rests here and there. We will also need to give him fresh water. If we need to, we will need to get him swimming, that will help his lungs and get them used to heavy breathing.”

Ravenclaw and Birdstep looked at each other hesitantly but they reluctantly agreed to it. “Anything to help the clan.”   
Leaftail ordered Tigerblaze to get up and start stretching, Ravenclaw and Birdstep helping him. Once Leaftail was satisfied, he walked over to the greying she-cat. Littleflower looked up at him from where she was feeding a small white and grey kit with confusion in her eyes.   
“So,” she started, ever so casually, “Which clan are you from?”   
Leaftail felt his insides fall right to the ground. He felt so heavy in his paws he couldn't move. “Don't worry, I'm not going to question you or attack you. But I can tell when someone is having a dream, either from the past or the future. So, where are you from?”   
Leaftail seemed to forget how to speak.  
“I-I’m a medicine cat of FireClan. From the future, long after the fire happened and long after NewClan was created.” 

Littleflower didn't look too surprised, but she flickered an ear.  
“I'm assuming, TreeClan doesn't exist?” She asked, moving onto a pale brown apprentice to check their breathing.   
“No one knows what happened to TreeClan. Barely anyone even believes it- uh..you were real. The territory has stayed completely burnt up and almost uninhabitable for generations.” his voice was quivering and full of anxiety, but he tried to force himself to stay professional.   
“Don't worry. I've had one of these dreams before. I had a dream from the future.” 

After she was done with the brown apprentice, Littleflower walked over to a fallen tree trunk and sat down. Leaftail copied, wondering what she was going to say.   
“Two from each clan, will find the forgotten land, locked away by revenge and set them free.” Leaftail felt a wave of shock mixed in with his fear. Of course, out of habit he meowed, “What does that even mean?”   
Littleflower shrugged, chuckling a little bit, “Let's just say that you shouldn't trust what everyone does, and what everyone says.”  
With that final sentence, Leaftail felt as if his whole body was being pulled apart, Littleflower suddenly looked like she was drifting further and further away from reach and so was the rest of the clan, the ashen hills blurring and blending into a mindless grey expanse. Eventually, Leaftail found himself in a pit of inky darkness. Floating.

Leaftail turned around, staring right back at him, were piercing icy blue eyes.   
Instantly, Leaftail woke up.

“Leaftail! You're awake!” Larchpaw was bouncing around happily, “They accepted me! I want to tell you all about it!” 

\-----

Jaggedstone walked through the treetops, jumping from branches to branches. He stopped on a tree, standing close to the base of the branch.  
For a FireClan warrior, living in a territory with no trees, he was shockingly really good at keeping his balance.

Jaggedstone looked into the forest. It was gigantic. Every plant was a vibrant colour and the trees were so tall, if Jaggedstone climbed to the top he could see the entire forest and territory surrounding it. He started jumping through the branches again, by chance, he stumbled upon a pathway smelling heavily of clan cats. But he didn't recognise the specific scent. Jaggedstone stood at the end of the branch. It was held in place with vines wrapped around it tightly, he couldn't see inside. The branches were all lowered by vines and wrapped together to make a dome-like shape. Jaggedstone pushed through the lichen entrance, on the inside the branches were tightly wound together and held in place. The trees were hollowed out and acted as dens.

“Jaggedheart! Your idea to pull the branches together and add separate branches to act as a floor is really helpful! Thank you!” a large brown tabby she-cat covered in battle scars walked across the platforms passing a few large warriors pulling branches together and placing separate detached branches into the sun lit gaps.   
Jaggedstone didn't reply to the cat, in awe of the complex branch den  
After a second he realised someone spoke to him and stuttered, “O-oh, yes! It's really pretty and way safer.” He tried to sound professional, but the excitement of such a realistic dream was so new to him. A lean dark grey tabby tom stumbled up next to the brown she-cat. He was significantly smaller than the brown she-cat. 

“Hawkstar is right! Now it's so much safer for Silverfall and Rainpool to sit in camp. And once we get every little crack covered and the sides walled off with the tree dome, kits will be able to leave their dens.”   
Jaggedstone felt pride ripple through his pelt, even though he had no idea what he supposedly recommended, he'll take the compliments.   
Hawkstar dipped her head and turned away. She faced the tom next to her.   
“Stormpelt, can you go out with two other tree-warriors to collect more vines for the ground-warriors to work with please? Featherstrike, Thornheart, Icepool and Tigerblaze had to stop and make sure the branches were tightly bound together.” Stormpelt nodded and looked at Jaggedstone.   
“I'll let you check up on your kits.” He winked and slipped out of the dome den, leaving Jaggedstone alone with Hawkstar.

Jaggedstone felt a rushing sense of excitement and nervousness at the exact same time.   
Kits? Jaggedstone bounded into camp, no fear about jumping on bounded branches. He checked every den and hollowed out tree he could find, eventually finding the nursery. Inside, a light grey tabby she-cat lifted her head towards Jaggedstone, her amber eyes full of love and reassurance, her tail curled around her stomach. Huddled up to her side were three small kits, a grey tom-kit, a dark she-kit and a white and light grey she-kit. Jaggedstone felt a purr rise in his throat. He didn't recognise the she-cat, so he felt a little strange. But the kits, he had more than just Larchpaw!   
Maybe this dream is showing him the future? Maybe he and Brindlefrost will have more kits and do something important for his clan! 

“Willow-whisker was waiting for you. She wants to discuss names.” In the corner of the fern done den, a white calico she-cat was feeling the stomach of a black and white queen. Jaggedstone suspected that she was the medicine cat. The calico looked at Jaggedstone and flicked an ear, “Honestly, by now you should be on the second one.”   
The medicine cat dipped her head to the queens in the nursery and Jaggedstone before walking out. Jaggedstone felt his fur stick on end when she brushed past him.

Looking down at the kits, and his apparent mate, Jaggedstone realised that he won't be seeing anyone that he actually knows in this dream. He felt a tingle of uncomfort, knowing that his mate in this dream isn't who he wants it to be.   
“You wanted to discuss names?” He asked, going along with what the medicine cat said. Willow-whisker nodded vigorously, glancing down at the three kits.   
“The dark grey she-kit, should be Amberkit. The white and grey she-kit; Snowkit.” Willow-whisker licked the two she-kits, who were mewling and making a lot of noise. Jaggedstone looked at the grey tom-kit.   
“What about him?” He wasn't moving, and Jaggedstone had to look hard to make sure he was even breathing. Willow-whisker shut her eyes, lowering her head to lap at the small kits grey fur.

“Littleflower doesn't believe he will survive. He's incredibly weak, won't eat much at all and hardly breathes. Last night he was choking on nothing so I had to use the technique Littlecloud taught me to let him breathe again. The one where I have to press on his stomach.” Willow-whisker flicked her ears. “I'm not sure what to name him.”   
Jaggedstone flicked his tail, “Let's give it a few days, and see.” Willow-whisker didn't respond, but she nodded hesitantly. Jaggedstone was contemplating whether he should act as Willow-whiskers mate or not. In the end, he meowed, “I'll be off to check the camp. I like the names you chose, I'll try and come up with a name for our son.” Willow-whisker nodded again.

Jaggedstone looked outside, wondering when he would wake up from this strange dream. The sun was setting, warriors and their apprentices getting ready to retire to their nests for the night. Large bulky warriors, such as a pale brown tabby tom and a white tabby she-cat sat together sharing a thrush. The medicine cat walked up to Jaggedstone.   
“The cats eating a thrush are Thornheart and Icepool,” The she-cat started, leading Jaggedstone to the edge of the clearing.  
“The small dark grey tabby tom is Stormpelt, he's with his apprentice Birdpaw. Next to him Is Blackstripe, she's also a Tree-Warrior. She's with her apprentice Larkpaw, they're sharing a squirrel and-”  
“Why am I here?”   
Littleflower looked into Jaggedstone’s eyes, she ignored the question and continued.

Littleflower introduced the rest of the cats in the clan, mentioning Snakefang, Featherstrike, Tigerblaze, Toadspots and Ravenclaw. The warriors were fixing up the last part of the platform, making sure branches were nicely packed together and that they wouldn't snap. The apprentices, Acornpaw, Rabbitpaw and Nettlepaw were playing a small game of mossball. Litteflower mentioned that her apprentice, Leafpaw, was gathering herbs from the medicine den, taking them to Willow-whisker and her kits.  
Jaggedstone felt overwhelmed, he wondered if every other cat knew that he was not who they thought he was.  
They can't know. They wouldn't be so nice to an outsider.   
“What's the point of all this? How long am I staying if I need to learn all these names?”   
Littleflower gazed at Jaggedstone through sad green eyes. She sighed, tail curling neatly around her white paws, “These dreams show you your greatest desire. You can dream any dream you've ever wanted to dream. And in that dream you can dream 100 moons of time, or any time you need and it will have no effect on the real world.” 

Jaggedstone felt everyone around him fade, he suddenly felt alone, his stomach ached and pulled, twisting anxiously.  
“The dreams only show you what's necessary. You'll come back after some time. I'll welcome you back.” Jaggedstone blinked and the bustling view of the treetop clan blinded him. All of a sudden, as if time didn't exist, seasons seemed to roll by, day after day in just a few moments. He watched the clan buzz with chores, every cat was doing everything normal, but every cat was sped up. Eventually the sun slowed, and Jaggedstone was left staring at the glowing dawn.   
Did a whole moon pass? He wondered. 

A tortoiseshell she-cat exited the warriors' den, leaping across the camp, with a worried expression. Jaggedstone recognized her as Rosebud, the clan deputy. She peered around a vine screen and into the nursery. Jaggedstone decided to walk up behind her.   
“Excuse me,” he meowed, hoping that she would move. Rosebud flinched and turned suddenly, did fear shine in her wide eyes? She blinked and mewed, “Oh, it's you. What is it? I was about to check on my littermate and her kits.”   
“Littermate?”   
Rosebud glared at Jaggedstone with an expression that made him feel small, “I'm Willow-whisker's sister mouse-brain.”   
Jaggedstone felt his pelt grow hot. He didn't say anything else, instead walking off, embarrassed.

By now TreeClan’s platforms were tightly bound together. Each broken branch was tied onto a thicker branch growing out of an already existing tree. They were bound together with strong vines and secured with dried sap. Jaggedstone was impressed with how quickly the tree-living warriors made their camp safe. He wondered if this meant kits could come out of the nursery. The sun had started to rise and filter through the branch dome that surrounded the camp. The warriors of TreeClan made their camp into a giant den with walls of leaf and vine.  
Warriors were starting to slowly rise from their dens. Jaggedstone recognized Silverfall, an elderly silver she-cat and Tigerblaze, a young ginger warrior. Not long after, more warriors left their dens. Snakefang, Featherstrike and Stormpelt were already in deep conversation. Rosebud jumped onto an overhanging branch, watching over the warriors with icy blue eyes. 

Jaggedstone felt a snarl rise up in his throat. All of a sudden, he felt a burning anger towards the deputy of this clan. But he didn't understand why.   
Snap out of it. She did nothing but explain her kinship to Willow-whisker.  
But that thought just made him even more enraged, to a point where he couldn't hear the assigned patrols for the day.   
“Jaggedheart? Are you okay? It looks like you want to claw some cat.” A muscular white tabby she-cat padded up to Jaggedstone, tilting her head to the side.   
“Oh, I-Icepool, I'm fine. Just woke up really hot.” He lied, hoping that the feeling of rage would die down soon. Icepool straightened her head.   
“Well, pull yourself together and get ready. Us Ground-Warriors are going to kick your tails with the hunt today.”   
Jaggedstone had no idea what Icepool was talking about, but he went along with it.  
“No way, the Tree-Warriors will win this round.”

Snakefang, Toadspots and Stormpelt walked up behind Jaggedstone. He guessed that these toms were also Tree-Warriors. Behind Icepool, Thornheart, Featherstrike and Ravenclaw walked up to the she-cat. The Ground-Warriors looked horrendously more powerful and large compared to the Tree-Warriors. They towered over him. Jaggedstone was glad that he was a clanmate in the dream, and not from a rival clan.   
“Kick their tails Jaggedheart!” in the corner of the platform, standing at the entrance of the nursery were two kits. 

“Amberkit and Snowkit are a lot more lively than their brother.” Jaggedstone heard a cat whisper behind him. He quickly turned to his apparent kits.   
“How's your brother?” He asked, a twinge of concern shooting through his chest.   
“His paw is twisted and very strange. He also refuses to eat. So Showkit and I got him a dandelion last sunrise! You told us to give him a gift.” beside Amberkit, Snowkit was nodding vigorously, agreeing.  
“I got him the best flower!”

Promising to be quick Jaggedstone turned towards the nursery entrance. Walking inside, Jaggedstone saw Willow-whisker curled around a bundle of scruff. The small grey tom was barely moving, he shook when he breathed and his paw was twisted, laying limp beside the small kit. He was mewling and crying out.  
“W-where's my flower! Amberkit and Showkit gave me a flower! I want it back!”  
Jaggedstone flicked an ear, hearing a sick kit mew in so much pain shattered his heart.   
“Shhh, the dandelion is wilting.” Willow-whisker tried to comfort her only son.  
“I don't care! I need the flower. It was a gift.” in the corner of the den, Amberkit came scurrying back with the greying dandelion flower. She dragged it across the ground, petals catching on the rough fern floor and handed it back to her sickly brother, who weakly squeaked out a high-pitched purr.

“How about Wiltedkit?” Willow-whisker mewed in a hushed voice.   
“After his precious gift?” Jaggedstone asked.   
“Yes. The flower had made him feel better. I'm sure it's a perfect name.”   
Jaggedstone felt a purr rise up in his throat, “I think that's a wonderful name.” 

A whisper in his head and the nursery started to fade away from view. Dragging him out of the wooden dens, dragging him out of the tree-top camp. TreeClan became invisible in the pitch blackness at the edges of his dream.

\-----

Featherfang woke to a clan of despairing cats. Everything was silent and there was no scent of happiness. The look grief and rage blended together in every cats face to make them seem R. In front of Featherfang, a ginger and black tortoiseshell she-kit and a light brown and white she-kit were the only cats showing any joy. They were jumping around and playing with each other. Featherfang felt disgust rise in her throat, but before she could walk off, one of them turned to speak to her.   
“Featherstrike! Can you give Dustkit and I a badger ride?” The black and ginger tortoiseshell looked up with excitement in her eyes, while Dustkit jumped up cheering.   
The light brown she-kit leapt up onto Featherfang’s back.

“Get off!” Featherfang’s hoarse and raspy voice ripped through the silence of the camp. Cats looked up at Featherfang with shock and confusion. Maybe I should've sucked up my pride and let it happen. I have no idea where I am. I should act to fit in.   
The kits sprinted off mewling. Featherfang twitched her ears in response.   
“Don't worry Featherstrike. Everyone is mourning the death of Jaggedstone and his kits.”  
“And the betrayal of Roseblood.”  
“Willow-whisker and Thornheart were noble warriors. They didn't deserve to die.”  
“I hope wherever they are, StarClan will light their path.” 

Featherfang heard the weak meows of every cat in the clan. She felt like they were trying to help each other and themselves more than this ‘Featherstrike.’ Featherfang walked through the camp. The shaking branches and platform moving under her paws made her shiver. When had these cats died?  
Featherfang went thought about what the other cats had said as she walked through the clans camp.   
Roseblood? I've never heard that name before. 

Featherfang turned to watch the clan with narrowed eyes. Did Roseblood kill those cats? And if she did, why?  
Whatever the reason, it led her to exile, or, was she already dead? A cat stalked towards Featherfang from the other side of the large gap, a calico she-cat, and walked across the wooden platform with ease. It shook beneath Featherfang, who hissed under her breath and tried to keep her fur flat.  
The she-cat looked stoic, but behind those empty eyes was a sense of pain and heartbreak.

“Featherstrike. I've been waiting for you.” She started as she sat next down to Featherfang. A ripple went along the back of her spine, a fiery spark of anger.   
“What do you want?” Featherfang huffed, puffing out her fur in defense.   
“That's not how you should talk to your medicine cat, Featherstrike.” The calico narrowed her eyes in irritation.  
Featherfang flicked an ear, “It's fang. Not strike.”   
The medicine cat paid no attention to the correction.   
“I am Littleflower. Prepare yourself for tonight, and don't step out of place. StarClan is watching you. Make the right choice.” 

Featherfang couldn't help but see this as a threat. Before she could reply or bite back, Littleflower walked away. Featherfang bit her tongue, she guessed that the medicine cat of this clan was the only cat who would recognise she's different. She looked up at the sky, but above her was a dome of branches bound together to make a barrier. This clan was so well protected, they had a fully covered camp with just enough lighting to make it nice and bright. A shadow must've cast over the sun because in this very moment, the entire camp was shadowed. Elders resting in sunlit patches grunted. The apprentices scurried into one of the dome dens, kits were ushered into the nursery by their mothers. The warriors hardly glanced at the dying light.  
Or, was the sun going down?

Featherfang decided to take this opportunity to steal some prey. Padding slowly towards the prey-pile, she took a large strange bird from the heap, and dragged it over to a secluded corner to eat. Featherfang was too busy eating to realise the leader of the clan, a light brown tabby she-cat, had jumped up onto a large wooden stump.   
“Let all cats old enough to jump through the treetops join here beneath the High-Log for a clan meeting!” 

The warriors of the clan left their dens. The sense of sadness and anger was quickly replaced with curiosity.   
“Hawkstar better have something good to say.” a white tabby she-cat warrior mewed.  
“Icepool! Don't say that, the meeting might be about the new deputy.” exclaimed another warrior, a grey tabby she-cat.  
“Oh, right. Sorry Blackstripe.”   
As the clan got settled and quieted down, Hawkstar stepped forward to speak.  
“As you all know. Roseblood has betrayed her clan and the warrior code by killing her sister's kits, and leading Jaggedheart, Willow-whisker and Thornheart to their deaths.. TreeClan will never forget them,” the clan dipped their heads in silence. Featherfang chose not to, but instead stared up at Hawkstar with narrowed eyes.

“Since Roseblood was deputy, we are vulnerable. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Featherstrike will be the new deputy of TreeClan. Your dedication to the warrior code and your natural abilities to lead will treat this clan with the best of your abilities. I'm sure your former apprentice, Kestrelpaw, would be proud.”   
Hawkstar stopped talking, and looked down at Featherfang. Featherfang forgot for a moment that in this world, she was Featherstrike.   
“I am honoured to have this position in the clan. I vow to be loyal and follow the code.” 

Warriors started to cheer her name.  
“Featherstrike!” “Featherstrike!” “Featherstrike!”   
All accept one cat. Littleflower, who sat below the High Log and stared into the eyes of Featherfang with an unreadable expression. While watching the calico medicine cat Featherfang didn't notice the warriors surrounding her freeze, like time had stopped.

The dome camp started to shake, ground breaking away in clumps and Featherfang was thrown into a pit of darkness. When she hit the bottom, three giant cats, larger than any creature, any monster she's seen, were leaning over her. They were still, except their paws which lifted up slowly to point at her, claws unsheathed. A howl pierced through the darkness, causing Featherfang to wake. It's just a dream. It's not real. 

\-----

Dustpaw startled awake again. She was standing on the edge of a stone cliff, Silverpelt stretched out above her. She looked down and recognised the gathering place. The Shadowed Pit. But that's not right, she fell asleep in her nest in SnowClan. Unless this was a dream.  
Am I going to relive Cherrystar’s howling? She wondered, looking around the stone platform. The stream flowed down next to her as it trickled down the stone ledges into the pit.  
Blinking, Dustpaw realised that she was not with SnowClan, and didn't recognise any of the leaders standing on top of the High Rock.  
Three leaders. Missing one clan. Is that why the gathering hasn't started yet?   
Dustpaw’s paws itched with excitement, she trotted around the cavern halfway towards The Shadowed Pit. Above her, she heard cats voices.   
“More cats?” Dustpaw didn't realise that she had spoken out loud. 

“Of course! We can't start without FallenClan, Dustpaw,” Dustpaw spun around. They knew her name! But, who's this warrior? A white tabby she-cats with luminous green eyes stared at Dustpaw with a mischievous glint.   
“Come sit by me. It's best to sit by your mentor during your first gathering.”   
Excuse me? First gathering? Great StarClan. Who are you?  
“Okay. Thanks.” Dustpaw sat down next to the She-cat.   
Dustpaw assumed the FallenClan leader was the silver tabby tom that jumped up onto the giant stone leaning over the edge of the Shadowed Pit where three other cats were waiting. Dustpaw looked down to the leaders, next to them on a platform further back were the medicine cats, and on the right the deputies sat. 

“Let the gathering commence!” a lean dark red tom stepped forward to start the gathering. Silence fell over the assembled cats.  
“Thank you Scorchstar,” meowed the silver tabby, “FallenClan has been experiencing more snow than usual this Leaf-Bare. This has led our deputy, Echoflight, to die of Greencough last night. May StarClan light his path,”   
The warriors at the gathering dipped their heads at the news of the warrior. The FallenClan leader continued with his speech.  
“The new deputy of FallenClan is Opalshade.”   
“Opalshade!” “Opalshade!” “Opalshade!”   
Great StarClan, this gathering has started morbidly.

“Thank you Stormstar,” meowed a large light brown tabby she-cat, “TreeClan has been experiencing packs of wild dogs in their territory that ground warriors cannot control. We are here to warn every clan of the danger of other species within clan territories” TreeClan?  
“TreeClan is also proud to announce three new apprentices! Dustpaw, Ivypaw and Russetpaw!”   
Dustpaw felt the eyes of cats she didn't recognise pierce through her pelt. A new apprentice? Of TreeClan? This dream was really weird.

“Russetpaw!” “Ivypaw!” “Dustpaw!”   
“Are you saying, Hawkstar, that we are all at risk of dog attacks, and you're doing nothing about it?” Dustpaw recognised the lean dark red leader to be Scorchstar, narrowing his eyes at the TreeClan leader.  
“Every clan knows that TreeClan territory is far too dangerous to inhabit. We have taken to the treetops because even if we get every clan - including your clan - to fight, we would still be outnumbered.” Hawkstar’s gaze was calm, but Scorchstar was furious.  
“FireClan and I are strong, we could fight any creature that threatens our clan. I think you're not trying hard enough.”  
FireClan cats have always been short tempered.

The leader that hasn't spoken yet, Dustpaw assumed was the SnowClan leader. The lithe white she-cat stepped forward gracefully.   
“Scorchstar. You shouldn't put your nose into other clans business. I'm sure Hawkstar has her reasons for not clearing out the forest -”  
“Exactly, Froststar. Maybe Hawkstar chooses not to clear their forest out so the other clans are in danger of being attacked!” Scorchstar was the smallest leader, but he was puffing out his short pelt to double his size.  
Dustpaw held back a huff of amusement.

Stormstar stepped forward. “Hawkstar gave us permission to drive out foxes and badgers into her territory because her territory is already so crowded it can't get any better.”   
Hawkstar dipped her head to the large silver tabby.   
Dustpaw noticed the cats around her were glaring down at the FireClan leader. The only cats who didn't were most likely FireClan themselves.  
Dustpaw twitched irritably. Scorchstar was being unreasonable.

Dustpaw learnt about the legend of TreeClan when she was a kit from SnowClan's elders. They hunted in the treetops and were stronger than dogs. Dustpaw realised that Hawkstar was the largest cat on the stone, she towered over the FireClan leader with a strong gaze.   
Dustpaw looked at the leaders.  
Scorchstar...Froststar...Stormstar...Hawkstar..  
Scorchstar was throwing accusing glares at Hawkstar, while Froststar and Stormstar looked at each other with worry, Hawkstar stepped forward.

“As you warriors know, TreeClan has Ground-Warriors and Tree-Warriors. Ground-Warriors are assigned every day or two, to go onto the ground and patrol. They specialize in ground hunting, forest fighting and ground safety. Any pack or creature they find, they drive out of TreeClan. So I hope that answers your accusation, because we do drive out creatures that threaten us.” Hawkstar spoke with the utmost confidence. Dustpaw admired this leader from her dream, and was curious to how the leaders of the other clans will react.  
Froststar nodded to Hawkstar while Stormstar kept his eyes on Scorchstar.   
Scorchstar flicked his tail. “FireClan has found foxes roaming our territory. They had the scent of the forest all over them, so at first we thought TreeClan was trespassing,”   
Dustpaw felt her mentor start to bristle beside her.

Hawkstar flicked her ears. “Foxes are a problem that occurs on every clans territory. It's just by chance those foxes passed through TreeClan’s forest.”  
“Fine. This gathering is at an end.”   
Dustpaw looked around the gathering, cats were howling and screaming, most cats directed their howl's towards Scorchstar of FireClan. The deputies and medicine cats walked off their pedestals, while clouds covering the moon caused The Shadowed Pit to darken.

From the inside of The Shadowed Pit, Dustpaw heard howls and screaming. She swore she heard a creature, a monster roar inside the pit. Peering down into the pit, Dustpaw saw what seemed like an eye to blink back. A giant, disgusting golden eye. Jumping back in fear, Dustpaw felt her fur stick up.   
The creature of the shadowed pit rattled the entrance and earth around Dustpaw.  
Every Cat disappeared into dust, so all Dustpaw could see and hear was the rocks breaking and crushing everything around her. The gathering place shook, breaking everything.

StarClan help me! The darkness climbed up the pit, clawing its way to Dustpaw. The shadow felt cold rising up her body, and the future it brought, the more fear Dustpaw felt. Eventually, the darkness swallowed her up. 

\-------

Ravenwing found himself walking through what seemed like NewClan territory, the only difference is that everything looks newly burnt and the trees still stood up straight. 

Ravenwing didn't realise that he was walking with other cats. Was this a normal dream, or a vision? Was this the past or the future? Next to him, a calico she-cat was trotting with a leaf wrap in her mouth, following close behind her is what Ravenwing assumed was her apprentice.   
The medicine cat suddenly stopped and turned to hand her leaf wrap to her apprentice. 

“Ravenclaw. How are you feeling?” Ravenwing felt a twinge of uncomfort. If this were just a normal ordinary dream, then it was hideously realistic.   
“I'm alright.” Ravenwing replied.   
He didn't know where he was, but the dream felt hideously real and too detailed to be anything unimportant.  
“We've waited a while for you,” The medicine cat started. Ravenwing stared at her for a second and opened her mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. “My name is Littleflower. You're here for a reason. Lead the way.”   
Without another word, Littleflower walked off further into the crowd behind Ravenwing, with her apprentice close behind.

Looking behind him, Ravenwing noticed the two medicine cats having a conversation at the rear of the patrol, and three more warriors ahead of them.   
A large tiger striped tom with a giant scar across his body gave Ravenwing deja vu.   
He looks a lot like Tigerscar...the only difference is the scar placement.  
Tigerscar was a noble warrior, and Ravenwing felt a sense of gratitude toward his clanmate.  
I wonder if he has dreams this realistic.  
Ravenwing took a moment to realise his tail was up and he was purring over the FallenClan warrior.  
Quickly, he straightened himself out to seem more professional.

“This mission is pointless, Ravenclaw.” A warrior called out to him.  
“Don't be so rude Birdstep.” Another warrior hissed.   
“You can't deny it, Russetdusk. We’ve lost so many cats. Featherstrike, Leafdrop, Dustpatch, Rabbitwhisker, Willow-whisker, Ivydawn, Thornheart, Jaggedheart and his kits, Rose-”   
“We get it, Birdstep. TreeClan is struggling, there's no need to remind us all about the past, just move on.”   
Ravenwing heard a new unrecognizable voice speak from behind him. He turned around and stopped in his tracks. Walking between the Tigerscar replica and Russetdusk, was a large russet and brown tom. The cats stopped to stare at the warrior.  
“Now that you're deputy, Acornclaw, you decide to come out of your shell and speak?”   
Acornclaw? That sounds familiar...Wasn't he a FallenClan leader?  
Birdstep fluffed out the ends of his grey fur. His green eyes flashed with accusation. Ravenwing hesitated to walk up to the hostile cat, but he decided to anyway. 

“Birdstep. Maybe you should take a step back and calm down.” Ravenwing walked in between the group, glancing up at Tigerscar version two for a reaction. He didn't give off any indication that he cared. Ravenwing flicked an ear and forced his eyes to the general group. The medicine cats had, wandered up to the group of cats. The tension in the air was thick and could be sliced with a claw. Ravenwing’s deputy instincts kicked in, as he spoke over the top of the deputy, every cat instantly looked over at him with surprised eyes.   
“We need to continue walking on just as our leader told us too. We're here for a reason, arguing and getting mad at each other will get us nowhere.”   
Acornclaw looked insulted, his ear flicked and eyes narrowed. He was smaller than Ravenwing, but looked menacing. 

Ravenwing glanced around the group. The moment of silence was painful.  
Maybe I should have stayed quiet.   
After another few moments, a cat spoke up.   
“I couldn't have said it better myself.” It was the Tigerscar look alike. He spoke up staring at Ravenwing with a look that seemed to say, ‘don't worry, I've got your back.’  
Ravenwing felt a strong sense of gratitude towards the warrior. He dipped his head with a small purr.  
Stop that, he's not Tigerscar.  
“Well that's lovely, Ravenclaw. Maybe next time, you shouldn't speak over the top of the deputy. Let's keep moving. Ravenclaw, Tigerblaze, you're at the back.”

The patrol moved on. Neither Birdstep nor Russetdusk spoke to Tigerblaze or Ravenwing as the patrol moved passed then. The other warriors didn't acknowledge their existence as they walked away through the crunchy black grass, even Littleflower and her apprentice walked along with their heads down.   
Great. I was just trying to calm down the group.   
Ravenwing flicked an ear and gave Tigerblaze a guilty look.   
"It's not your fault. You're in the right."  
Not my fault? I didn't do anything wrong!  
He felt the fur along his neck bristle with annoyance.   
Great StarClan. Is this how my warriors feel when I make decisions like that?

Tigerblaze trotted over to Ravenwing and nudged him gently with his shoulder.   
W-what?   
"Don't stress about it, okay? He's a new deputy and it would be difficult for him to make up Featherstrike’s place. Even if she were only deputy for a short while."   
Ravenwing hadn't noticed his shaking legs and pounding heart beating in his ears.   
"I-I-"   
"Just walk, Ravenclaw. We're behind." 

\------

Tigerscar walked into an unfamiliar clan camp. The trees were dry and the air around him felt hot and unusually harsh against his fur. The cats around seemed to think nothing was wrong.  
"Out of my way please!" Pushing past Tigerscar was a fluffy calico she-cat.   
She seemed fairly older than most warriors, the only difference is that she bounded past with a hanging leaf wrap from her jaws. Tigerscar didn't speak, he watched the she-cat do a double take to look back at him, but in the end she chose to run into a hole in the side of a thick hollowed out tree.   
I'm assuming that's her den.

"Don't worry about her," a deep voice startled Tigerscar. He turned around and was greeted by a large, muscular tom. Tigerscar gulped at how similar he looked to Ravenwing.  
"Ravenwing?" Tigerscar flicked an ear in confusion, although excitement rushed through him.   
"Ravenclaw. Are you feeling alright? I was going to say that you shouldn't involve yourself with Littleflower. She and Leafdrop have been stressed lately. But you might need her if you’re forgetting cats names."   
Tigerscar felt his heart sink slightly. This cat, this look alike is not his Ravenwing.  
“No, no. Sorry...Ravenclaw. I’ve been off all day for some reason.” Tigerscar straightened his spine to seem more natural, and definitely not scared. 

Ravenclaw stepped forward, he was a large tom - even in a dream.   
“Everyone has been off since Featherstrike died. Acornclaw is finding it difficult to take her place, but I’m sure once we all get over it, TreeClan will prosper.”   
Ravenclaw dipped his head, before stalking off elegantly into the camp. Tigerscar watched after him.   
TreeClan? But...that's just a myth.  
Tigerscar glanced down at his paws, usually when he looks down he can see his scar running up his chest and shoulder, but it was different here. It was across his neck, leading down towards his shoulder.   
Great StarClan! I must be dreaming. That’s so cool, I’ve never had a lucid dream-  
“Tigerblaze!”  
Cutting off Tigerscars thoughts was a wailing howl from the medicine den. The wail seemed to shake the branch platform Tigerscar was standing on. 

A few warriors walking around camp gave Tigerscar worried glances and chuckles. He swallowed his pride and wandered forward. He reached the den, the inside looked larger than the outside. The medicine cats were packing up everything. They wrapped up herbs from every corner and had a bunch of paw-made baskets.   
"Tigerscar. You're the only cat to do this." The calico she-cat, Littleflower, didn't look at him once.  
"Leafdrop, start grabbing packs. Harepaw, you help your mentor."   
A grey tom with spots on his tail rushed towards the car corner of the large hollow tree, a brown and white tabby hard on his tail.  
Tigerscar didn't walk into the den completely. He rested his two front paws on the inside of the cool tree, but his hind paws awkwardly hung on the wooden platform outside. 

"You..called me Tigerscar. You know who I am?"   
Littleflower groaned. Turning around, she stared at him.  
"Tigerscar of FallenClan. TreeClan needs your help. When I say now, run outside into the camp, and howl 'fire'..."   
Fire. That's why they're stressed? Why didn't she just tell her leader?  
Tigerscar nodded, glancing to Leafdrop and Harepaw, who were having a whispered conversation.  
"Tigerscar of FallenClan? What happened to Tigerblaze?"  
"Don't question Littleflower, Harepaw. She's a fantastic medicine cat and we should be blessed with how much she knows." 

"Go now. Get everyone out of camp. You have to."   
Tigerscar stared at Littleflower, confusion and fear creeping up through his skin. He nodded to the medicine cat, backing out of the dark den. Turning around to look at the treetop camp, he tried to find the perfect place to get the Clan’s attention. Tigerscar glanced up and spotted a large, thick branch jutting out of a tree in the center of the camp. Gathering all the strength he could muster, he ran towards the large tree and leaped up the truck, clawing his way onto the branch. Glaring against the bright sun he shouted at the top of his lungs, “Fire! Everyone get out there’s a fire!”   
Just after he shouted the words, smoke filled the air, as if he started the flames with his voice.

Cats stared at him, some with shock, some in disbelief. None of them wanted to run, but after scenting smoke in the air, they were forced to move. Acornclaw jumped onto a branch near the entrance of the camp, shouting orders to his warriors.  
“Get the kits and queens out first! Help the elders climb down the trees, help the medicine cats gather their herbs, grab as much prey from the pile as possible! Tigerscar, you mouse-brain! You should've warned Hawkstar before starting a clan wide panic,” the russet and brown tom spat at him, amber eyes burning with rage.   
“If I were leader, you’d become Tigerblood right this second.” Without another word, Acornclaw bounded away into a nearby tree den.   
Tigerscar had never felt so much anger at a cat before in his life. Let alone some cat in a dream.   
I did it to help this clan. I’m not in the wrong.

Tigerscar jumped down from his perch, intending to help them. Cats streamed passed him, kits were being held and taken from the camp, their mothers following closely behind, elders were being helped across the shaking wooden platforms, apprentices rushed to save as much prey and herbs as they could. A large, muscular tabby she-cat howled to get the attention of her clan.   
“Warriors of TreeClan! Run towards the FireClan border! Don’t leave the trees! Tree-Warriors, race ahead and make sure the border is safe, Ground-Warriors, lead the Clan to safety!” 

Tigerscar nodded to the leader. She seemed like a strong cat who had gone through alot.   
“And thank you Tigerblaze. Without you we might not of known until it was too late.”  
The deputy scoffed as he passed, giving Tigerscar a narrowed glare. He seemed familiar in a way. An eerie, sickening way. Who was this cat? Why was he so angry? Tigerscar didn't know whether he was a 'Ground-Warrior' or a 'Tree-Warrior', so he decided to help lead cats away from the fire.

The air was clouded with smoke, it burned his throat, made his eyes sting and water as he guided coughing and limping cats out of camp. There was no flames, it was just strong black smoke.   
"Tigerblaze! Get out of camp!"   
He turned around, he couldn't see who spoke but through the smoke he saw bright amber eyes staring into his soul. A few fox lengths away, a tree snapped. It was red hot and burning all over, embers streaming from it as it fell. He bounded through the camp, dodging branches and sticks as they fell. Through the smoke and embers, he managed to escape, ahead of him the brown tabby leader and Acornclaw waited for him. Once he reached them, the tabby turned and raced through the low branches, Acornclaw matching pace with Tigerscar as they leapt from branch to branch. 

Eventually, they landed in a patch of clear ground. A few other warriors were there, waiting for them. The flames and smoke were growing thicker in the branches above them. From the shadows of the smoke, a burning tree snapped and collapsed to the ground, bringing other trees with it and igniting the ground instantly. A wall of flames blocked the was back to the treetops camp. Silently, the gathered warriors jumped through a gap in a bramble and disappeared into the smoke covered undergrowth. The smoke burned Tigerscar's ears and doubled his vision, but he still managed to follow the silhouettes racing in front of him. 

"Ivydawn!"   
Who?   
"Ivydawn! Wait!"   
Tigerscar stopped dead in his tracks, staring around in the pits of dark black smoke and the burning light of fire.  
"TIGERBLAZE, KEEP RUNNING!"   
Without another thought, he continued on, racing through the bright burning forest.

The silhouettes of cats flickered ahead of him, the soft light of the sun shone between burning trees. The silhouettes disappeared, sunlit fur taking their place.  
Tigerscar coughed, his eyes burning, smoke engulfing and clawing at his lungs. Will he make it? The smoke clutched at his legs, his vision started to fade and in the distance, he could hear the faint wail of a cat howling his name.  
"TIGERBLAZE!"

Darkness engulfed him.

\-----------

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high-tree for a clan meeting!"   
Rabbitleap woke from his dream. It was warm in his nest, and his fur rubbed against another cat. He groaned awake.  
Why is Nightleaf calling a meeting?  
He glanced around the den. There were no other cats inside.   
“Rabbitwhisker, get up. Hawkstar called a meeting.”  
Rabbitleap whisked his head around, next to him was a she-cat. Ivypaw. The most beautiful cat in all the clans. She just had this thing about her, which managed to make him fall hideously for her. Wow...she’s...gorgeous..

“If you’re done staring. Get your lazy butt up.” Rabbitleap didn’t notice her stand up. She batted a paw at his face, tail flicking playfully as she walked towards the den entrance.  
“Yeah..Hawkstar called a meeting.” He meowed in awe, following Ivypaw hurriedly.  
Wait. Who’s Hawkstar?  
Stepping into the light, his eyes stung in the bright light. The camp was busy, full of life and cats chatting with each other. Rabbitleap saw that the ground was a platform, and there was a giant leafy dome around everycat. Were they high up? Ivypaw bounced to the side of the camp, batting a spot next to her with her tail, telling him to come over. 

There were a few cats in the camp that looked similar. There was a cat that looked a lot like that one FallenClan warrior. Tigerbite? Tigerscratch? Whatever it was.   
He walked over to Ivypaw, sitting down next to her. Out of nowhere, A calico she-cat walked passed him. In the second they were near each other, she meowed.  
"Welcome, Rabbitleap."   
He stopped to stare at her, but she was already at the base of a huge oak tree at the center of the camp, staring up at who Rabbitleap presumed to be Hawkstar.

"Rabbitwhisker! The meeting's about to start!" Ivypaw was sitting next to another she-cat now. She looked familiar as well. Wasn't this that SnowClan apprentice? The one Shadow-whisker used to talk to. Mudpaw? Sandpaw? Who cares, she's irrelevant. Rabbitleap walked over to dream Ivypaw, and just as he sat down, Hawkstar addressed the clan.   
"Cats of TreeClan, I'm pleased to announce one of my favourite ceremonies, the Warrior Naming Ceremony!"  
TreeClan? That's a fake clan. What a dream.

"Dustpaw! Please step forward." A light brown tabby Rabbitleap assumed to be Hawkstar addressed the clan, her voice booming across the treetops. A warrior ceremony? The only interesting one was his own.  
The light brown and white tabby next to Ivypaw stepped forward. Her eyes glowed with excitement and her fur was puffed out in exhilaration.  
Dustpaw? No way! More like Dustkit!  
Next to him, Ivypaw shifted happily.  
"I'm so excited! Aren't you? Dustpaw and I are becoming warriors today! She looks so brave up there!" Ivypaw and Dustpaw were similar in the way they both shared the same excitement and joy. 

Ivykit? No way. She's for sure warrior material.   
"Yeah, I'm really excited for the two of you!" He chirped, hoping she wouldn't see through his hesitation.   
"I, Hawkstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Dustpaw, you have completed your warrior assessment to become a Ground-Warrior. Icepool, do you believe that Dustpaw has completed her test successfully with no major problems in returning with her prey?"   
Hawkstar called upon to a large, battle scarred she-cat. She looked like she could be suited as a queen more than a fighter.  
"Yes. Dustpaw had successfully brought back a fox cub and five mice as prey, and managed to fight off the mother of the cub with minimal injuries." 

Brought back a fox cub? Hate to think it but that's impressive.   
He flicked an ear, amused that this kit had managed to fight off a fox and bring back it's cub. As prey.  
Wow, these guys are harsh.  
"Wonderful. Dustpaw, do you promise to serve your clan even at the cost of your life? Do you promise to always follow the warrior code with unwavering loyalty?"   
"I do."   
"Then by the power of StarClan I announce you, Dustpatch. StarClan honours your courage and the risk you take for your clan."   
Hawkstar jumped down from her branch and pressed her muzzle to Dustpatch's head as Dustpatch licked Hawkstar's shoulder.

"Dustpatch!" "Dustpatch!" "Dustpatch!"   
Rabbitleap joined in with the cheering, trying to avert his ears from Ivypaws shouting.  
Dustpatch trotted over after Hawkstar had stepped back, with a smug expression on her face.  
"Hey Ivypaw! Now I can officially say I've been a warrior for longer than you, and you're my littermate! Ha!"   
Ivypaw and Dustpatch shared a playful bat with a paw, while Rabbitleap watched on feeling a little awkward.  
Not for long I'm assuming. She's lucky she didn't have to do another few moons of apprentice work while your littermate got warrior duties.

"Next, Ivypaw!" Hawkstar announced to the clan.  
Ivypaw hesitated for a second, but walked on eagerly.   
"Snakefang, do you believe that Ivypaw has passed her assessment to become a Tree-Warrior?"  
Snakefang, a dark brown tabby tom stood up and approached Hawkstar's tree.  
"Yes. She had managed to bring back two large crows and three squirrels and her balance is the best I have ever seen in an apprentice for a long time She deserves her warrior name."   
Hawkstar dipped her head to Snakefang, in which he dipped his head to both Ivypaw and Hawkstar before sitting back down.

"Ivypaw, do you promise to serve your clan even at the cost of your life? Do you promise to always follow the warrior code with unwavering loyalty?" Hawkstar asked again.  
Ivypaw shifted her paws, "I do."   
"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ivydawn. StarClan honours your pride in your clan and positive attitude towards dangerous situations."   
"Ivydawn!" "Ivydawn!" "Ivydawn!"   
Rabbitleap shouted as loud as he possibly could. Yes, it's just a dream, TreeClan doesn't actually exist. But Ivydawn is obviously a dream version of his Ivypaw. Right? None of this is real. He's a NewClan warrior at heart, no one here is a distant relative.

Ivydawn and Dustpatch walked up to each other, purring loud and congratulating their littermate. "Ivydawn is such a cool name!" Dustpatch announced with bright eyes.  
"Dustpatch suits you though!" Ivydawn purred.  
Rabbitleap trotted up to Ivydawn, feeling proud of this version of his Ivypaw.   
"Congratulations," he meowed, butting heads with her.   
"You deserve it."   
Ivydawn purred happily, while Dustpatch walked away rolling her eyes. Looking into Ivydawn's eyes, Rabbitleap started to feel light, as if he was floating away. 

Ivydawn trotted away, catching up with Dustpatch. She called out to Rabbitleap, telling him to hurry up, but walking seemed impossible. He didn't get anywhere, he was just fading away from his body, until everything went black with the lingering echo of Ivydawn in the background, yelling at him to keep up. 

\-----------

Orangepaw walked through the familiar forest of Frost-Camp. He had been training in Ash-Camp earlier with his new best friend, but because he lived in Frost-Camp and Quietpaw lived in Water-camp, they couldn't train together in the same camp anymore. 

He walked through, stepping on dead cold leaves and kicking aside melting snow, showing signs of New-leaf.   
"Wow, I I never knew Frost-camp was this cold." A familiar voice stated.   
Glancing around, Orangepaw recognised the familiar shape of Quietpaw.  
"Quietpaw! You're meant to be in Water-camp! You're going to get caught! Why are you-"   
"Shhh! Stop freaking out! Let's just appreciate the time we have together, okay?" 

Quietpaw stepped through the snow hesitantly.  
"Have you ever had dreams with other cats?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"How do you know we're dreaming?"  
"Well, for starters I've never been in Frost-Camp before; and I don't know how I ended up here."   
Orangepaw stared at Quietpaw, a wave of excitement and interest pricked at his pelt.   
"Oh, we're in StarClan! That's so cool!"   
Quietpaw sighed. "Let's explore. We might find Fallenpaw." 

The two of them trekked through the Frost-camp forest. Orangepaw excitedly showed Quietpaw around his birth-camp, Quietpaw listening carefully.  
"And that over there, behind the Climbing tree, apprentices that want to pass Frost-Camp will have to hunt around there. That's the most dangerous part of the forest." He exclaimed, staring into the dark cold stretch of land.   
"I've never been here, so this should be fun." 

The cold air blew through his orange fur, his whiskers tickled and twitched.   
"It's terrible here." A voice whispered from behind Orangepaw.  
"Quietpaw! How could you say that?" Orangepaw whisked around, his pale grey friend was basically invisible in the snow.  
"I haven't said anything. I've just been listening."   
Orangepaw widened his eyes, he stared at Quietpaw with growing fear. 

"Orangepaw. Why are you looking at me like that? It's something wrong? Do we need to go back? Let's go back and never come here again okay? I don't want to be-"  
"Shh! You're so loud! Be like your name and stay quiet."   
Orangepaw turned back around. He pushed his body up against the snow and crept through the bushes and trees towards the rustle of another cat. 

"Why couldn't we have shown up somewhere else?" Someone complained.  
"Quiet you worthless slugs. We need to choose our cats and then we can start killing the others."   
"Fallenpaw is right," Fallenpaw? What's she doing there? I can't see them!  
"We have started successfully possessing some underground cats, to a point where the Leaders of the Over-Clans are being corrupted as well."   
Over-Clans? I thought they were just a kits tale.  
"Lostheart. We have taken over a cat called Blueshadow, but his soul is so destroyed already, it's difficult to take control. What if the Over-Clan cats are like that and that's why we can't reach them?" Another voice meowed.  
Blueshadow? Are they talking about my brother or a different cat?

Orangepaw strained forward to see the three mysterious cats. Who were they? What did they want? He crept forward, through the bushes in the darkest parts just as his mentor had taught him.   
"Orangepaw! Where are you!"   
Oh no Quietpaw don't!   
"No time Ripplethroat. We're being watched. Lets go before they-"   
"No. To whoever is out there, whoever is watching and witnessing this, we are creating history and you will never be able to do anything about this war between Heaven and Hell. We're coming for you. So don't bother hiding." 

A shadowy figure stepped forward, Orangepaw could finally see the outline and face of this cat. They were vivid and furious, with scars all across their face and white and grey pelt but it seemed as if they were transparent.   
Orangepaw turned head and ran, "Run Quietpaw!"   
"Get them! If we catch them in a dream, we're one step ahead!"   
The white and grey cat sprinted after Orangepaw, the two cats with them close behind.

Quietpaw turned back around and started sprinting towards the forest's edge. Orangepaw raced ahead of the young tom, leading the way out of the forest. The cold ground started to melt and soak the pelts of the two cats, and taking a look back to see who was chasing them just showed beady eyed monsters crawling through the shadows.  
Orangepaw and Quietpaw ran through the trees, jumping through snow drifts and bushes. Twigs and thorns got snagged in their pelts, ripping at their eyes and fur. But the fear of being possessed out weighed the fear of a few scratches.

They continued running, glancing back ever so slightly at the figures catching up on them.   
How are they running through here so effortlessly?   
The thought hit him like a branch. They were creatures of dreams. They couldn't reach them in the real world.  
"Quietpaw! We need to wake up!" He shouted, half puffed and feeling as if he was going to collapse.  
"They can't find us if we hide in the-"  
"Run for your life little kitten!"   
Skidding sideways, Orangepaw narrowly dodged swiping paws, claws aimed for his eyes.

 

Quietpaws was a few fox-lengths away from the forest's edge, Orangepaw right behind him. As they raced past the last few trees, the numbing cold of the spirits chasing them started to fade away.   
"We will have your entire clan one day! Then you'll have nowhere to run!"  
Orangepaw sprinted as fast as his body could go. His muscles retracted and spasmed as he thumped down with each bound through the snow. He had reached an open plain, with trees lining the edges and a lot of snow covering the grassy floor. He stopped in his tracks, Queitpaw skidding to a halt next to him.

“We need to get out of here. We need to wake up!”  
Orangepaw didn't reply, he stared back towards the forest and into the darkness beyond. Three pairs of eyes, grey, blue and gold, glared at them through the gloom, hissing and snarling in rage. Quietpaw started to whimper, eyes half closed, until he collapsed into the snow, asleep. Soon after collapsing, he started to fade, body shimmering like stars before disappearing completely.   
Orangepaw sighed in relief as he stared at the spot his friend was. Who were those cats? He glanced back up, feeling sick on the inside and hoping they couldn't walk past the forests end. 

His heart sped up in his throat. The three iridescent figures in the dark were gone, leaving him alone in unfamiliar territory with only the whisper of the wind as company. HIs vision dimmed, specks of black blooming in front of his eyes. His legs buckled and he fell into the cold snow. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a trail of paw prints leading towards the trees.


End file.
